White Wolf
by kimber light
Summary: The whole summer with her best friend in Washington sounded amazing at the time but when they visit a little town her whole life changes. will Ember be able to fulfill her destiny and take her place as leader among her people that she didn't even know about?
1. Chapter 1

** owns everything twilight I just own the ideas behind my story and the characters. **

My mother always told me I was different and at the time I didn't know what she meant I guess now, I do...

I had a good life a nice life, I wasn't popular and I didn't want to be I wasn't rich but I didn't need the money I didn't have a father but I had my mother, I didn't have a lot of friends but that's why I have Daniel, my best friend I could want a better life but I wouldn't change in for anything, I might not have the perfect life but it was good enough for me, and then everything had to changed.

"So...? What did your mom say about Washington" Daniel asked me from his seat next to me on the public bus, neither of us had cars and the bus was the next best thing next to walking so I wasn't going to complain.

I looked up from my book and at my best friend who could never keep his mess of copper hair tame and green eyes that I had known almost my whole life and sighed.

"She said she would think about it" We gave each other a knowing look and he sighed. We both knew what she really meant when she said she would think about it, it meant no way in hell was I going to be going anywhere but this time I wouldn't take no for an answer I would beg and plead and even cry if I had to I would do anything to go. "But don't worry ill take care of it, I need some time away from this place."

"Yeah, you and me both" I gave him a small smile and shoved him in the shoulder; he gave me a sad smile and looked forward. He had been through a lot lately his mom and his dad split up and his dad moved to Washington so he hadn't seen him once in five months and his long time girlfriend broke up with him for no reason what so ever two days ago. I felt for him and I tried to keep his mind off of it but sometimes like now it didn't really work.

"You know she has made the biggest mistake of her life" I told him but really it was a good thing that they broke up I didn't like her anyway, she wasn't the right one for him.

"Yeah I guess your right"

"I'm always right" we laughed and he looked down at his hand before her looked back up again

"I just want to know why she did it we had a good thing I loved her and she just ended it" His voice was a mixture of sadness and anger and he had this determined look on his face, a look I knew all too well as his 'I'm not going to let this go until I find out why' kind of look, I sighed and shook my head.

"You're not going to let this go are you"

"Nope" I rolled my eyes and went back to reading my book, Rebecca was one of my favourite books, I had read it about five times, even though the main character didn't have a name or an age and pissed you off half the time and it took about nineteen chapters for the book to get interesting it was good and there was always some hidden message I didn't see the last time I had read it. I was so lost in the pages and the part I was reading, that I wasn't expecting the elbow it to my ribs from Daniel when we arrived at school. I sighed and put my book away I liked school I just didn't like the people in my school. Even when I was little I would never get along with any of the girls and only really had guy friends hence the fact that my best friend was a guy, and it's not that I didn't try to get along with any of the girls either I did try but they just weren't my type of people but that not saying I didn't have any friends that are girls because I do. Me and Daniel entered the school unnoticed as usual and walked straight to his locker and then mine. I dumped all the books I didn't need and took my jacket off.

"Whoa Ember looking good" I groaned inwardly and leaned my head against my locker , I heard Daniel chuckling from next to me and I wanted to slap him, he didn't have to go through this shit every other day. The person who belonged to that voice was Luke, his had this crush on me since middle school and it wasn't a secret either and it pissed me off to no end, he would stop me in the corridors, send me notes in class, call me, he even went as far as pitching up at my place the one time or follow me to the mall when I hang out with Daniel, and as many time as I've told him to leave me alone and that there would never ever be anything between us he just wouldn't stop, so I try to avoid him as much as I can but how do you avoid someone who looks for you.

"Thanks Luke" I sighed and pushed away from my locker he was standing by us now and I had to turn to look at him. He was good looking with his sandy blonde hair and blue eyes but that wasn't my type, I preferred dark looking guys. And just when I thought my morning couldn't get any better they walked in and by they, I mean the blonde idiots with breasts up to their chest six inch heels, which I'm sure hurt like a bitch, shirts that showed way to much off and skirts that hardly covered anything, every guy basically drooled over them and I'm pretty sure they have had sex with almost every guy in our senior year. Me and Daniel called them the hoe bags, it's not really an original name but it works and we don't care. Kelly the leader of the group spotted us as she walked past and stopped in front of us. This should be good

"Look everyone it's the nerd pack and the tom boy, who can never find anything decent to wear" they all laughed and people stopped to stare. She normally didn't get to me but for some reason what she said just pissed me off more than it normally would. Yeah sure what she said was true I didn't dress like any other girl in this school would, like today I had on black slim leg jeans black combat boots and an old concert shirt that my mom gave me, my hair way in a messy bun on top of my head and I wore heavy black eyeliner, I didn't care how I dressed or what she aid to me about it but at that very second I just got really pissed off.

"Look here slut just because I don't wear something that practically screams rape me doesn't give you or you're skank friends and anyone else reason to judge me so why don't you run along and leave me the hell alone" It was completely silent, Daniel had shock written all over his face along with everyone else but Kelly on the other had had gone the colour of a bright tomato and I must say the look didn't suit her.

"What did you just say to me" she said after a minute. I could hear the anger dripping off of her words but I could hear the undertone of shock in there to, I smirked at her and said.

"You know exactly what I said or are you hearing compared to" I didn't think it was possible for her to get any angrier, and I was just about to say something else when Daniel cut me off.

"Emder lets go we're going to be late" I looked over to him and I snapped out of it, the anger that was building up towards Kelly disappeared, I don't know what the hell had got in to me, I never ever stood up to her. I shook my head and backed away from her, I shouldn't have let her get to me like that.

"You should listen to your friend over there and another thing I would watch my back if I where you" she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and her and her followers left before I could say anything more, everyone else left after that all except Daniel and Luke.

"Damn I don't think she's ever got that pissed before" Luke said as he watched them walk away and around a corner "And I've known her my whole life" Luke had a point, no one ever stood up to her or said anything bad enough to piss her off and now I guess I was the exception.

"What the hell got in to you?" It was Daniel talking now and I turned to him and leaned my back against the lockers, he still looked shocked and I had to sigh I didn't even know what had just happened.

"I don't know I just got really mad" I looked down at the floor "It was like a rush of anger that just appeared out of no were" I heard him move and felt him standing next to me he dumped me in the shoulder and I looked up at him. He had the smile I was so used to seeing on his face.

"Don't get me wrong what you did was awesome-" Luke cut him off before he could finish.

"I'll say I mean did you see her face" Luke was like a little energetic puppy at the moment and I couldn't help but laugh at him, Daniel just shook his head and continued.

"But maybe next time you don't want to openly insult someone who could ruin your high school life" he laughed and pushed away from the lockers I did the same and grabbed my back pack off the floor and slung it over my shoulder we started walking towards home room.

"Not that I have a life to ruin"

"This is true" I gave a fake I'm hurt gasp and he looked at me with a huge grin on his face we burst out laughing as we entered the class room thankfully nothing else happened that day that was worth talking about.

I got home at around five after hanging with Daniel at his house. My mom wasn't home yet so I went straight to my room and started my homework, when I finished an hour had passed and my mom still wasn't home, I sighed and sank in to my pillows and listened to music, I had to figure out a way to get my mom to let me go to Washington, but that was either going to be extremely hard or impossible to do. My mom was very protective of me she never let me out after ten at night she never let me leave our little hometown, even with the school on field trips and I'm pretty sure if it wasn't for Michael she would never let me go out at all. Michael is my mom's best friend and he was basically the father figure in my life with the minor fact that he was gay but I didn't care I still loved him. If it wasn't for him telling my mom that I would be fine and that I wouldn't get myself in to trouble, I wouldn't have a social life at all, maybe if I asked him to talk to her she would let me go. I decided I would do that and then let myself get lost in my music, it was half way through beautiful war by kings of Leon when my mom called me, I could hear male laughter and knew that Michael was with her and I thanked my lucky stars. I jumped off my bed and walked to the kitchen where I could smell pizza. The kitchen table had four boxes of pizza on it; he was sitting at the table while my mom was at the fridge getting something for us to drink.

"Your late" I stopped in the door way and crossed my arms over my chest hopping that I looked disappointed I even went as far as tapping my foot.

"Acting shouldn't be one of your career choices kid, you'd be broke and living with your mom for the rest of your life" Michael said, it looked like my mom was trying to hold back her laughter "Although I don't think your mom would mind that" now I was the one trying to keep back laughter and my mom was sending daggers his way, what was the saying 'if looks could kill'. It was always like this with us always joking picking on each other making fun of each other but we would always have each other's backs no matter what happened even Daniel was like a part of the family.

"Yeah that is true but don't worry acting is on the bottom of my career list" He chuckled and I walked over to the table our kitchen wasn't very big but it had all the essential, a fridge and food in the fridge, counters, a stove, a microwave and so on and a table that could sit four people. It was perfect for our little family and so was the rest of the house which consisted of two bedrooms a lounge and a small bathroom and our kitchen, like I said not very big. "And anyway if I lived here all my life I would have to put up with your shit all the time" he looked offended.

"I thought you liked putting up with my shit" from the corner of my eye I saw my mom shaking her head, out of the three of us she was the more mature, she kind of balanced everything out. One of the many things we didn't have in common, I didn't look anything like my mom except for her golden green eyes, other than that I think I took over more from my dad than anything, I have tan skin and long raven black hair and I was tall my mother on the other hand, was short had hectic curly fiery red hair and pale skin hence why I think I look like my father.

I gave Michael a mischievous look and smiled "I was acting" we both burst out laughing, even my mom started laughing. She come over and set the coke, three glasses and three plates on the table we pushed the pizza to one side and she sat next to Michael with me sitting facing them. I opened the first box to find peperoni number two was four seasons number three seafood and the fourth was a mystic my favourite. I took one piece of each of the first three and two of the fourth, my mom looked at my plate with worry in her eyes and the she looked at Michael, he had the same look.

"You hungry kid ?" He was also looking at my plate now, I looked down at my plate and realised that I was really, really hungry something that didn't happen very often to me or never happened to me which was strange.

"Yeah starving actually" I smiled at them and took a bite out of the pizza, we ate silently after that and by the time I was done I was still hungry but I didn't go for more because it wasn't like me to ever go for seconds. I wondered what the hell was wrong with me but decided to figure that out later right now I had an important question to ask. I leaned back in to my chair when I was done and starred at them.

"So mom" she looked up from her plate and her one eyebrow rose.

"What do you want" she sighed and put her pizza down, I was considering not asking at all but then thought of Daniel and how much he needed me right now and how much I needed to get out of this place for a while not that I hated it or anything.

"I was thinking about the whole Washington thing and-" she cut me off before I could get my next words out.

"We've spoken about this before and the answer is still no" she looked me dead in the eyes when she said it showing me that she wouldn't change her mind but even the strongest walls have their faults. I looked over at Michael silently asking him to help me with my eyes he caught the message and sighed and I smiled inside.

"It will only be for the summer holidays and I will be with Daniel and his dad the whole time" she didn't look any closer to saying yes I had to pick up my game "come one mom you never let me do anything fun it will only be this one time and how much trouble could I get into anyway" I through a glance over to Michael indicating that it was time for him to help.

"She has a point Tasha" my mother glared at him "I'm just saying, ember is a responsible kid she can take care of herself and like she said it will only be this one time" she was still glaring at him

"How do you know that, sure it will be this one time but what about the next it will only be this one time and what if something happens to her" she was shouting at him now

"What will happen to her" he said it calmly I could tell this was not going to end well.

"You know exactly what could happen to her" I was confused when she said that and it looked like he was about to lose his cool.

"Yes I do and so the hell what?" I was getting more and more confused by the second but I didn't want to stop them and ask whey so I stayed silent and just sat there.

"So the hell what? She could get hurt or worse"

"She won't!" he slammed his fist on the table; I had never seen them so pissed off before and never at each other. My mother turned to me

"Ember go to your room"

"No way I-" She cut me off again and she had this look in her eyes that scared me

"Just do it" I got up and left to go to my room but I didn't instead I crept back to the kitchen I stayed where they wouldn't see or hear me. I heard my mother sigh.

"Natasha you can't keep her safe forever she needs to do things on her own" Michael was calm now and I heard crying and my heart sank, I hated it when my mom cried. All of this felt like it was my fault.

"What if he finds her what then" that got my attention and my guilt was forgotten, who was he, my father maybe?

"His going to find her even if she stays here. She's no safer here than she would be there and I know that not the only reason you don't want her to go" And so the plot thickens, what where they trying so desperately to hid from me "You're scared she'll find him her father" I heard my mother sigh and everything was silent, I was holding my breath and my heart was racing at a million miles per second.

"Fine I'll go talk to her but if anything happens to her it's on your head" I heard my mom push her chair back and I started to panic, that was my cue to leave and then he stopped her which made me stop.

"She's like them, you know in every possible way I can even now see the changes"

"I know that"

"But then she's like us to" I didn't know what he meant by that. Who was them and how the hell was I like them.

"I know and that's what scares me the most" I left after my mom said that I didn't know if they said anything more and I don't think I wanted to because now more than ever I was confused about who I was…

**Chapter one is done how awesome, I thought about a lot of ways this would go and it come down to this. Something's in the story are pretty obvious and I have a few questions for you guys to see if noticed them, so question 1) Who is Daniel related to? And .Question 2) Who is Embers father?**

**Kimber-light**


	2. Chapter 2

** owns everything twilight I just own the ideas behind my story and the characters**

"Your mom actually said yes" I was with Daniel again at his house sitting on the front steps, telling him the good news; that I was allowed to go with him but I didn't tell him what happened before I got my answer, I was still contemplating a way to tell him and if I was being truthful with myself I was still trying to make scene on what happened last night.

"Yeah, asked her last night" he still looked shocked, at first he thought I was joking but after that he kind of had a loose for words for about five minutes.

"And it was that easy? She just said yes?" I sighed and looked down at my hands maybe if I told him he could help me make scene of it.

"Well… no not exactly" I paused to see if he would say anything first. And he sighed

"What happened and don't leave anything out" he looked completely serious and it looked like I had his full attention I just sighed and paused for another moment he made a move it a long gesture with his hand.

"Fine, I got Michael to help me out like he normally does" he nodded his head in agreement " And well it turned in to a screaming match and they said some stuff that confused the crap out of me" I didn't say more because I didn't know how to tell him something I didn't even understand.

"Don't even think about ending it there what kind of stuff?" By the look on his face I could see he wasn't going to let this go, he could be stubborn when he wanted to be. I swept my hands through my hair messing it up, before I continued.

"My mom was saying stuff like; she's going to get hurt and his going to find her and she's going to find him and them Michael was saying that I wouldn't get hurt and even if I was here or there, he would find me and then he said I was like them and he could already see the changes and then he said I was also like my mom and him" I spoke really fast, I wasn't even sure if he got half of what I said but by the look on his face he got every single word.

"Who is he and who is them, could he be your dad? maybe that's why your mom didn't want you to go, maybe he lives in Washington" I had asked myself every single one of those questions except for the one when he said whoever he was might live in Washington. He had a good point. I don't know why I hadn't thought about it.

"I don't know" I stood up and started walking around in front of the steps where we sat. I couldn't make sense of anything in my head, there where so many question and with every question come a new question. If this guy wasn't my dad who was he? How could he hurt me? Who was he to my mom? To me? And if he was my dad, it was questions like, did he love my mother? Did he know about me? If he doesn't would he accept me? Did I look like him? Would I like him? So many questions I didn't have the answers to and I didn't know where to start to find them.

"Ok so we don't know who these people are but do you really need to" I stopped walking and looked at him. "What is really important right now is that you and me in a week are going to be in Washington for the whole summer we can worry about all that other stuff when we get back" I sighed and sat back down next to him. He bumped me in the shoulder and I gave him a small smile "and if you want to look for your dad along the way I'll help you"

"Thanks Dan it means a lot to me" We sat there not talking for a while before he got up and walked to his front door.

"We are now going to go watch movies and or play a video game" I laughed and followed him inside I felt comforted at the fact that I could trust him with anything and that I could talk to him about almost anything.

"Don't you mean I'm going to beat your ass at video games yet again?" I was challenging him now and I knew he couldn't say no.

"Bring it on"

**One week later**

I was still packing for Washington, when my mom knocked on the door, she was still freaking out about letting me go but she wasn't stopping me which I was happy about.

"You mind if I come in" I turned around and saw her standing in the door way to my room; she looked a little deflated like she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before.

"Sure" I turned back to my bag, I was almost done, I just had a few more things to pack and then I was good to go. I wasn't one of those people to have a check list I was more of a look at it and ask myself if I needed it, it wasn't the most effective method but it got the job done. I walked over to my closet as my mom sat down on my bed, I grabbed my worn out sneakers black, combat boots a few more shirts, three pairs of jeans, a pair of sweat pants, two pairs of shorts, a scarf and gloves. I was preparing for any kind of weather conditions. I dumped it all in my bag and was just about to get one more thing when my mom grabbed my hands and stopped me from moving.

"Why don't you sit down" she smiled at me but it was kind of stranded, I sat down slowly not sure what this was about, in her hands she was holding a small box.

"There are something's I have never told you before, things about your father about me" I didn't know what to say she never spoke about him and I didn't ask but sometimes I wish I did. "Don't look so shocked" she gave a small laugh and looked down at the box.

"Sorry it's just you never speak about him" I said softly

"There are a lot of things I don't speak about but I'm realising only now that there are something's you just have to know" she paused and handed the box to me I took it and held it in my hands just looking at it. "Open it" she had a small smile on her face. I opened the lid and in side of the box was a silver chain with two small pendants on it, the one was a small ruby heart and the other was a small wooden wolf, I picked it up out the box and just looked at it, it was beautiful the chain looked so delicate and so did the pendants.

"It's so beautiful" I looked at her and there were tears in her eyes the emotion in them was a mixture of happiness but sadness at the same time, I smiled at her and looked at the necklace again.

"Your father gave that to me the a few days before I found out I was pregnant with you" she smiled "I loved him so much, I still do love him" the emotion in her voice made her sound so vulnerable.

"Then why did you leave him" she sighed before answering me.

"I was trying to run away from a past I didn't want to live anymore and one day that past caught up to me so… I left to keep him safe and to keep you safe" I was tempted to ask her more but I somehow knew that I wouldn't get answers so, I asked instead about my dad.

"What was he like, my dad?" she laughed like she was remembering a happy memory.

"He was beautiful and playful and kind, you're a lot like him actually in every way even your looks, his Native American you know? It's why you're so tan without trying" we laughed "He would have loved you if he knew about you"

"So you never told him?" Her face fell but I had to know this stuff if I ever wanted to find him.

"Never, I thought it would be better if I just left without giving him more reason to come after me"

"I understand" I told her but I'm not sure I did, we stayed quite after that and a while later she got up and left but before she left the room I stopped her "Mom what was his name" she turned around and smiled again.

"Embry Call" And then she left, I smiled at that she had named me after him, like it was a way to keep him connected to her in a way. Now I knew who he was I knew his name and know maybe I could find him. I put the necklace on, finished packing and went to bed I fell asleep the minute my head hit my pillow with a smile on my face.

I woke up the next morning at five with the help of my very loud alarm clock. I groaned and hid under my pillow, I could sleep for one more hour I would just have to run to Daniels house in my pj's yeah that sounded like a plan, a plan that was soon put to its grave by Michael. I didn't even know why he was here so early in the damn morning.

"Kid time to get your ass out of bed you don't want to be late" I made a groaning sound and I heard him laughing "Ok fine but you asked for it" and then my blanket was on the floor and he jumped on top of me, all the air rushed out of me in one second and I was struggling to get a word out, he was so heavy.

"Get…o...ff" I gasped out with what little air I could breathe in

"Sorry what was that?" I tried to push him off but that didn't work, I then tried to get out from under him but that to was useless.

"Get off of her Mick" I heard my mother laughing from somewhere in the room but I couldn't see anything, seeing as my face was being squashed by a pillow.

"Na I don't know she's kind of comfy" he wasn't making any move to get off me and I suddenly got a burst of strength. I pushed him off and he landed on the floor with a loud thump, I burst out laughing so hard I almost followed him to the floor.

"Where the hell did that come from" he was standing now looking kind of shocked, even my mom did.

"I don't know kind of just happened sorry" I was still laughing and he looked kind of embarrassed "Oh come on your gay you shouldn't have a problem with a girl beating you up" he gave me the evil eye and I had to hold back more laughter.

"I might be gay but I'm still a guy with a huge ego, now get your lazy ass out of bed before your make yourself late" he stormed out of my room and I felt bad for saying that but at this same time I really wanted to laugh, my mom on the other had didn't look so amused, which made me feel more guilty.

"You should go say sorry to him" she had a serious look on her face "And he was right you don't want to be late so get ready" I sighed as she left the room. Our conversation from last night comes back to mind and my hand went to the necklace I was now wearing, I felt oddly comforted by its presence there and I smiled. I got off my bed and got dressed , in blue skinny jeans a white tank top a black hoodie and my good pair of sneakers, I just left my hair down and didn't bother with make-up seeing as I would be spending most of this trip sleeping. I looked around my room one last time to make sure I didn't forget to pack anything. I would come back up to get my bags after I finished breakfast and brushed my teeth. My mom Michael where standing in the kitchen when I come in, he didn't look very happy when I walked up to him. I gave him my puppy dog face.

"I'm sorry I said that will you please forgive me" he looked away but I didn't move from my place I knew he couldn't last long, it wasn't in his nature to stay mad at me for long, so I waited until finally he broke.

"Fine your forgiven" he sighed and looked defeated but he had a smile on his face so I through my arms around him and hugged him and he did the same. I sat down and ate breakfast after that. We spoke about small little thing like how my last week of school was, at one point he noticed the necklace around my neck and he looked to my mom, they exchanged a silent message and he gave a small nod, he didn't say anything to me about it though so I didn't ask questions.

"Come on you have five minutes and then we are leaving" I looked at the clock, it was now half past five and Daniel was expecting me at six so I went upstairs brushed my teeth packed my toiletry bag and grabbed my bags from my room, I ran down the stairs and out the door with one minute to spare. I dumped my stuff in Michaels trunk and sat in the back seat with my mom in the passenger seat and him in the driver's seat, it took all of ten minutes to get there and when we did Daniel was waiting outside for me, he smiled when I got out of the car.

"Michael, long time no see, Miss Davis" Daniel greeted him and my mom when the followed my out the car Michael gave him a hand shack and my mom hugged him, he then turned to me and said "it's about time you got here we were just about to leave without you"

"Oh really if that's the case then I'll just go home" I made an act of turning towards the car and grabbing the handle when he stopped me.

"You're already here so why not stay" I sighed and turned dramatically.

"Well then I suppose I should, wouldn't want to waste the time of my dear mother and her friend" Michael was wrong I would so make a good actor, I turned back to the car only this time going to the boot to get my bags "Won't you be a darling and help me, these bags are way to heavy and I might break a nail" I was hoping Daniel would catch on, I don't know who much longer I could go without laughing.

"Your impersonation of Kelly should win an Oscar, you even got that annoying thing she does with her voice right" I burst out laughing and Daniel followed mom and Michael looked at us like we went crazy. And right on cue Dan's mom come out and looked just the same as mom and mick did, I couldn't blame them either we laughed at almost everything half the time and no one ever got the joke.

"Are you guys ready" Mrs Mason asked, Daniel looked at me and then we both nodded. He took my suit cases out and to his car and while he was doing that I turned to my mom, It looked like she was about to cry so I hugged her and whispered in to her ear.

"I'm going to be fine and I'm coming back no matter what, I promise" I let her go and turned to mick "Please take care of her and make sure she doesn't get on to the first flight to Washington the minute I leave" I smiled at him and my mom and they just laughed.

"You have my word kid" he walked over to my mom and put his arm around her. "Just try to stay out of trouble"

"Will do, love you guys" I gave them both one more hug and walked over to the car. I waved as I we left and I couldn't help but put my hand to the necklace as I settled in to the seat beside Daniel, he noticed it and before he could say anything I said "I'll tell you later" I indicated towards his mom and he got the message. This was going to be a long ride but it was worth it.

**Chapter 2 is now done and I can sleep at night knowing that, lol so Embers father is no other than Embry but that was pretty obvious in her name but have you figured out who Daniel is related to yet and I left a pretty big clue in this chapter, would love to hear what you guys think, love it hate it let me now.**

**P.S I don't have I beta yet so please bear with any mistakes there are I have tried to fix any that I can find.**

**Kimber-Light**


	3. Chapter 3

** owns everything twilight I just own the ideas behind my story and the characters.**

**Chapter3**

I was awakened from the most beautiful dream about Johnny Depp and me, on an island, by ourselves and the sun was setting on the horizon, by Daniel. I groaned and just kept my eyes closed which then lead to the pillow I was using, being ripped from under my head.

"What the hell was that for" I snapped at him. I sat up straight in my chair and stretched my neck from side to side, sleeping in that position maybe wasn't the best thing to do, thankfully Daniels dad had gotten us first class seats so I wasn't to soar. I looked over at Daniel who had an amused look on his face, I grabbed my pillow back from him but he wouldn't look away "What are you looking at?"

"A bird could make a nest in your hair" I groaned again and sank down in my seat I had forgotten to tie my hair up and it was now bound to be a huge knotty mess "Seriously like a family of pigeons" he laughed again and I felt my annoyance growing towards him "And not the small ones either" he was laughing uncontrollably now and a few people turned their heads to look at us, I felt my face heat up and I threw the pillow at his face which made him stop but he still had that stupid grin. I rolled my eyes and brought my hoodie over my head got up and made my way to the bathroom. I dumped in to some guy's seat on the way there and when I turned to apologies, what I saw silenced me. This guy was hot; he was Native American and had black hair cropped short and his eyes where a deep brown, but there was something about him that made me feel a kind respect towards him, even though I didn't know him.

"Sorry" I half mumbled, I wasn't even sure he heard me

"Not a problem" I smiled at him and walked the rest of the way to the bathroom and it looked like someone had beaten me there so I waited for them to finish. I couldn't stop thinking about that guy; there was something about him that made me curious, something just below the surface, like a secret that's been well kept. I shock myself of the feeling and let my mind wonder to other things like what I would be doing the whole summer and if my mom was freaking out, I was so lost in my own thoughts that I got a fright when the door opened.

"Holy crap" I covered my mouth with my hand to muffle my scream. The girl that had just exited the bathroom was like some model you would find in an expensive magazine, perfect and photo shoot, but I could tell that her beauty was all natural, she was tall with long wavy copper hair and her eyes, warm pools of chocolate brown and her skin was a strange kind of pail and it looked smooth. She would put any girl to shame and Kelly would no doubt try and fail to be better than her.

"I'm sorry" The apology sounded genuine and there wasn't any kind of rudeness in her voice.

"No problem, guess I just got lost in my own head there for a minute"

"I know how that feels" we both laughed and she extended her hand towards me "I'm Renesmee" she smiled warmly at me and I took her hand and shock it once.

"I'm Ember" I released her hand and returned her smile.

"Well I better get going it was nice to meet you"

"Yeah you to" I called to her as she walked away from me, she had a really unusual name I wondered if it was one of those weird family names nobody liked but instead her name was beautiful unique, it suited her. I stepped in to the bathroom and tore my hood off the damage wasn't that bad, so I just grabbed a pony tail from my pocket and tied my hair in to a massy bun on top of my head, I splashed some water on my face to help wake me up and all of a sudden I felt hot and dizzy. I closed my eyes and leaned against the sink and then a head ache slowly stared to spread and the dizziness became worse, I stared to see flashes of images of wolves and pail people behind my closed lids, but I couldn't make out any details, I tried to breathe in but the pain got too much. I clutched my head with my hands and tried very hard not to scream and then slowly the images stopped, the head ache faded and I could breathe again but I still felt hot. I was freaked out over what just happened, I couldn't think of anything that could explain it; I summed it up to the high altitude and splashed more water on my face. When I was sure I was fine I left. I passed by the guy again and saw that Renesmee was sitting next to him holding his hand she was smiling like he had just told her something sweet and private and I suddenly longed to have something like that. I walked past without acknowledging them and made my way back to the seat.

"Are you ok?" Daniel asked as I sat down, I looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine" he didn't look convinced "Seriously it's just that time of-"he cut me off before I could finish the sentence

"Ok I get I don't need to hear anymore" I laughed at him, he always tried to stay away from those conversations, anything and everything to do with female problems he would mostly stay clear of which was one of the down sides to having a guy as your best friend, he didn't even tolerate talking about my guy issues, not that I had any. It took another half hour before we landed at the airport it took another ten minutes at arrivals and then five to find Daniels dad, it was kind of an awkward reunion between them but I smiled anyway it was a start, I gave him a hug and we made our way to his car. Across the parking lot I saw the girl and guy from the plain and she saw us, she smiled and waved, I returned the gesture, the guy just gave me a weird look before I got in to the car.

"Friends of yours" Daniel asked

"Uh not really I met her on the plan she seemed nice enough" I said as we drove past their car and out in to the streets and again the guy gave the car a strange look, I didn't know what his problem was and I didn't care.

"Yeah and hot enough" I slapped his arm and gave him a disapproving look.

"Seriously" I waited for an answer; he just grinned mischievously and said.

"I'm a free man now, I'm aloud to look at the menu and order if I want to" I laughed at his choice of words to describe his situation which made me laugh and roll my eyes at him.

"So Daniel, I couldn't help but hear you're a free man now" Mr Mason said suddenly from the front seat "What happened with Megan" I looked at Daniel but he didn't seem to mind the question.

"She broke it off for no reason" he said it straight with no emotion.

"So she just dumped you" he looked at him through the review mirror, he had the same eyes as his dad did; a shocking emerald green and he also had the same copper hair, if I thought about it, it was the same shade of copper that the girl on the plane had.

"Yeah just like that, she gave up" I know understood why Daniel was acting like that, there was a hidden message in his statement, he wasn't directing it towards Megan and their breakup but towards his mom and dad's divorce, things went silent after that so I just stared out the window looking at the passing cars, it was different here than it was at home. It felt like for the first time in my life I had a little bit a freedom and the thought made me smile.

"So ember how's your mom doing these days" I turned towards him, I could see he was trying to end the awkward silence in the car.

"She's good, well as good as she can get" I smiled and he put his eyes back on to the road.

"I'm surprised she let you come with she normally didn't let you go out much" I sighed at that. Daniels mom and dad are good friends with my mom and we used to go to their house for supper like once a month, they didn't care that she had me at such a young age and she liked that about them, most people judged her, people like Kelly and her mom.

"Yeah I kind of had to beg and pled and make promises" he laughed

"I can see that happening" I smiled and he laughed again Daniel was still looking out his window "I hope you guys don't mind but we're not going to the hotel as planned" This on the other hand got his attention.

"Where are we going?"

"To this little town called forks it's about a two hour's drive from here" I had never heard of forks but I didn't mind as long as it wasn't the same as home.

"Why are we going there" I couldn't judge the look on Daniels face I thought maybe he looked a little disappointed, for who knows what reason.

"A friend of mine owns a house up there so we are going to go visit" He was looking at us again through the review mirror; there was something in his eyes that made me wonder if he was hiding something.

"Sounds good Mr Mason" I smiled at him again, but I still wasn't sure what he was hiding, whatever it was I'm sure it was for a good reason.

"Ember please for the hundredth time call me Anthony, Mr Mason sounds so formal" Me and Daniel laughed and Anthony joined in.

Turns out forks is a small little town that had a constant cover of clouds and rain and I remember groaning when I was told this, it was also surrounded by a huge forest and as I looked out the window I felt a strange connection to it, I wanted to find out all the secrets it might hold in its green depths. We passed through the town which wasn't really big, a few cafés, and a groceries shop a library, a thrift shop and a few other businesses, we paced by the high school which didn't look very big and houses and then there was more forest.

"Dad where is this place? Are almost there?" Daniel asked as we turned off the road and on to a gravel road. We road for about ten minutes before we got to a huge metal gate with wall on either side surrounding the property I could see the house just beyond them, Anthony pressed a remote on his key chain and it opened, it took another two minutes before the biggest house I had ever seen come in to full view, it was huge and white it had one of those centre fountains and huge double wood doors that looked expensive probably from some rare tree "I thought you said your friend owns a house not a mansion" he stopped the car in front of a double garage and we got out, it was cold outside but it didn't really bother me. Daniel and I stood there just staring at this mansion that stood in front of us. It had three stories and a great stair way that lead to the front door porch and endless windows; it kind of looked like the white house in a way. Anthony laughed at us.

"Don't just stand there and stare, help me with these bags and I'll show you around" We were almost at the steps when the doors opened and a women stepped out, she was dressed in all white and had straight red hair, she wasn't very tall but I wouldn't call her short either, she had a warm smile. Was this the "friend" Daniels dad was talking about, I looked over at him and he had a very guarded expression on, Anthony smiled and walked up the stairs towards the women, I started to follow but then stopped, I turned around and pulled Daniel along with me he was very reluctant but followed anyway. The women gave Anthony a hug and then she turned to us, she looked shocked for a second when her eyes landed on me but it was soon gone.

"Welcome to my home I'm Sasha" she held her hand towards me and Daniel but when he didn't make a move to introduce himself I did it for the both of us.

"I'm Ember Davis and this is Daniel, Anthony's son, it's nice to meet you" Daniel still didn't say anything and I dumped him in the shoulder.

"Yeah nice to meet you" he said it very rudely, it wasn't the response I was expecting, I heard Anthony sigh and turn to his son

"Daniel-"he was cut off before he could finish.

"Is she your girlfriend?" I wanted to slap myself in the face, he was always so forward, I saw his dad grimace, but Sasha kept a cool calm face

"Yes I am but perhaps this is a conversation for another time" she smiled sweetly at him

"I agree" I said when it was apparent he wasn't going to, she smiled and walked through the front doors Anthony on her heels, I punched him in the shoulder as soon as I knew they were out of hearing distance.

"Owe what was that for?" I glared at him before answering.

"You know what that was for" and then I walked inside leaving him there and as soon as I got to steps inside I lost all words, the inside was better than the outside, everything was black or white there was a double stair case each one leading in to either side of the house and a balcony that over looked the front hall which was huge.

"Why don't I show ember to her room and you can show Daniel" Sasha said at the top of the right stair case, Anthony looked at her like she was made and so did Daniel I one the other hand liked the way she thought, the two of them could use some father to son time. Before she left him she whispered something to him he just nodded and waited for us to reach the stairs.

"This way Ember let's leave the boys to bond" she laughed and lead me to the right side of the house, the first door lead to another set of stairs which I assumed was the third floor, but we passed by it. Paintings littered the walls on either side, images of the forest, the landscape, animals and wolves, I couldn't help but look around in amazement "So ember what do you think of my home"

"It's amazing" It was all I could come up with, she chuckled.

"Yes it is, although I miss the one in England"

"You have another one of these" that earned another laugh from her

"Yes I do well my family does, this one is new though built about eighteen years ago" I just stared around in amazement what I would give for a place like this "So ember tell me about yourself " well this was a nice way to start a conversation.

"Well I live with my mom and I didn't even know my dad's name until yesterday" my hand went to my necklace, which I hadn't taken off since it was given to me

"Oh?" was all she said

"Yeah my mom doesn't like to talk about him much" she gave me a sympathetic look as we stopped in front of a set of double doors.

"I to did not know my father that well, although I had one growing up unlike you" she smiled again but this time there was sadness behind it "I hope the room is to your liking, Daniels room in is two doors down to the left" she pointed in the direction.

"If Daniels room is there, where is Anthony taking him?" she laughed again and her laugh was addictive, she was a nice woman who I think I would get along with if I got to know her

"To the one and only- what would you call it- 'man cave' I have in this house" I couldn't help but laugh at that, bonding time over a video game or sports TV I don't think they would get much talking done. "You must be tired from your trip I'll leave you to wrest and ill have one of my people send your bags up" and she started to walk away.

"Thank you" she turned back

"You're welcome Ember", and she left. I opened the door and walked in to a huge room almost double the size of my second story at home, the room was painted in a dark blue with white furniture there was a glass door that I assumed lead to a balcony and two floor to ceiling windows on either side, there was a four posted queen size with curtains that you could close around it when u slept , the sheets where blue with a white pattern, I walked over the a set of doors and opened it in to the walk in closet that was the size of my room there was even space for chairs to go in the middle, I closed the doors and went to the other side where there where another set of doors this one lead to an on suit bathroom that made me thankful, there was a huge bath/hot tub, a shower that looked kind of high tech and the sink was huge. I walked back in to the room and went to the bed and fell on top of it, it felt like a cloud, I kicked my shoes of and found my way under the huge covers and fell asleep in heaven.

**Chapter3 done so happy and I'm only posting this early because you guys asked. Thank you for reviewing my story guys (you know who you are), this chapter is for you since you asked nicely:) hope you guys like it.**

**N.B I won't be able to update for the next three weeks due to exams so both my stories will be on hold, if I find time to post I will**

**Kimber light**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 6**

**Three weeks of exams almost killed me (I'm not really the study type) but they are now over and I can finally get back to my stories, I've missed them so much. Thanks to SupernaturalGirl51799 for wishing me good luck you are awesome. Hope you guys like the chapter.**

Blood, wolves, death, pale skin.

_Bang, bang_

Terror, gold eyes, red eyes.

_Bang, bang_

A man with violet eyes.

_Bang, bang_

An army of creatures.

War….

"Ember!" My eyes shoot open at the sound of my name, my dream already fading from my memory. I had a slight head ache and couldn't remember where I was, I breathed in and pulled myself up took in my surroundings and remembered what happened the day before. Arriving at the house meeting Sasha, Daniel and his dad going to talk and the room I was given and the amazing softness of the bed, I smiled and sunk back in to the warmth of the blankets and pillows. I had never had such a wonderful sleep in my life apart from the dream I just had. I sighed and closed my eyes again waiting for sleep to find me.

"Ember get your ass out of bed and open the door!" Shit! I now remembered what woke me up someone was calling me, I groaned before making myself to the door and opening it on the other side stood Daniel with a tray filled with food, he smiled at me and pushed his way past and walked to the table and two chairs that where in the room. I closed the door behind him and went to the table and sat down "So Emder how did you sleep" he smiled at me as he took a bite out of the apple in his hand, he had this weird smile on his face, and I gave him a funny look before I shovelled some food in to my own mouth.

"It was fine I guess" I said before taking another bite out of whatever I was eating, It looked like a roll but it was sweet with a kind of syrupy centre that tasted like honey strawberries melon and a whole bunch of other things, it was like heaven on my tongue, it was pretty cool.

"Really because you slept for a long time" he still had that stupid smile on his face and I just shrugged my shoulders still enjoying the wonderful taste "I mean it's what one pm right about now" I chocked on the food I was chewing, that came as a shock to me I never sleep that long ever. When I was done coughing he carried on talking "And you went to sleep the minute we got here so to my calculation that's about eighteen hours" I didn't know what to say I just sat back in my chair and looked at him.

"I must have been tired" he laughed and rolled his eyes

"That's a bit of an understatement" he was still smiling but I could tell there was an undertone of concern in his face, I found it sweet but unnecessary and I was about to tell him that when there was a knock on my door, we both turned to face it when Sasha's head pocked through. When she saw us sitting there she smiled and walked the rest of the way in.

"Oh good your awake" she smiled warmly at us and looked down at my plate and her smile grew "I hoped you like the rolls" Daniel gave a gagging noise and I turned to glare at him.

"What? Seriously Ember I tried one I almost got sick" Sasha laughed at what he said and I thought he was exaggerating. How could such an amazing treat taste so unappealing to him?

"Are you kidding me these things are the best I've ever tasted" he looked at me like I was crazy,

before I turned my attention back to Sasha

"Only certain people have a taste for them"

"What's in them" I had to know because I'm pretty sure you couldn't get that much flavour in to one small roll, she laughed again and winked at me.

"Family secret" That sounded like it had a double meaning to it "Now on to the real reason I'm here, your dad went with some friends to fish and I thought I could show you guys around the town and maybe grab some lunch while we're there?" she looked at both of us but I looked at Daniel, he shrugged his shoulders and I took that as a yes. But I could tell that he was upset his dad went without him.

"Sure sounds great" Maybe some fresh air would help me with this head ache and the cool air out side would help to.

"Perfect! How about I give you an hour to get ready and we can go" we nodded and she left. I looked at Daniel for five minutes after the door closed and he was trying very hard not to look at me.

"So I'll see you in an hour" He was trying to avoid the conversation but I wouldn't let him.

"Don't even think about it" he stopped mid step and sighed or more groaned than sighed. He turned around slowly and I gestured at the chair he just left, he walked forward and flopped down "So what do you think about her and don't lie" he looked down at his hands before answering me

"She's…" he paused and I motioned for him to carry on "She's great, their happy" I didn't say anything instead I waited for him to get everything out of his system " She's perfect for my dad, she makes him happy, he smiles and laughs, I mean he did that with mom but with Sasha his alive. I don't think I've ever seen him this happy… ever" Wow that was about the last thing I ever expected to hear I was thinking along the lines of she's nice but wrong for him and him and mom should get back together and blah blah blah but they belong together was the last thing I ever expected to hear. I laughed at him.

"I'm so proud of you" The look on his face told me he didn't think it was funny but I couldn't stop laughing at him, he got up from the chair and walked to the door but I couldn't stop laughing.

"Wait I'm sorry" I called after him but I was still laughing so it didn't sound very convincing and then I remembered that I hadn't told him about what happened with my mom "no really I need to tell you something important" he paused and sighed turned and walked my way and sat yet again in the same chair

"What is it?" I sighed and my one hand went to the necklace around my neck

"My mom told me about my dad, she even told me his name" he looked shocked for a total of one second and then he went serious

"Tell me everything" he was always the listener not the talker and I didn't mind that

"Well his name is Embry Call and she left him after she got pregnant with me and he gave her this necklace which she then gave to me." I lifted it from under my shirt to show him, he gave me a look and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Why did she leave him?" I looked at him seriously; I didn't even understand why she left him.

"She said something about keeping him safe" he raised his eyebrow and looked confused

"Protect him from what?" I shrugged my shoulders indicating that I didn't know. He sighed and got up from his chair

"Well then whatever we don't know we can always find out right" he smiled at me and I smiled back "We'll find him ember I promise you"

"Thanks Daniel it means a lot" I laughed softly and just sat there

"Now enough with the doom and gloom get ready and I'll see you in an hour, if we can find the front door" we laughed at that, seeing as this house was huge. I nodded at him before he left my room.

An hour and fifteen minutes later we were in town and parked in front of a little café called the Clear Swan, it was quite big and looked pretty popular, and there were a lot of younger people there. I felt out of place with what I was wearing, after I showered I quickly dried my hair and put it up into my normal messy bun, I couldn't find my bags for about five minutes and when I did, I didn't really want to go looking for something to wear so I just grabbed the stuff on top of the pile which happened to be an old shirt I picked up at a yard sale for about a dollar and my black skinny jeans and combat boots, I grabbed my leather jacket and did my normal make-up. When I arrived down stairs it was exactly two o clock and Sasha and Daniel where waiting at the car talking but I don't know which was a bigger surprise the fact that they were talking or the car they were standing next to, I would give an arm and a leg to have a car like that.

"So this place seems pretty popular?" I turned to look at Sasha as we walked towards the doors

"Oh it is, most of the teenagers around here come to hang out and at night it turns in to a night club, although the night club opened about a year ago it's already popular" We were at the door at this point where I noticed a huge guy standing outside. "Hey Paul what are you doing out here" So Sasha knew the big guy who's name was Paul and he was really good looking and tall, and he had a great smile.

"I'm waiting for the Rachael and the others " and his taken, there is always a down side to a hot guy, like the guy on the plane and now Paul. "And who are these guys"

"This is Daniel Tony's son and this is his friend Ember" he smiled at Daniel but paused his gaze on me the expression on his face didn't change but there was a guarded look in his eye, and confusion that vanished the minute it showed.

"Emder? That's a strange name" he was still looking at me and I sighed

"Uh yeah my mom's idea something to do with my dad I think" I shrugged my shoulders thinking he would just let it go there.

"You say that like you don't know him" this is the part of the conversation that I hate, when I tell them and they look at me with pity. Daniel moved closer to me and I just smiled at him indicating that it was fine.

"I didn't know him"

"That's nothing to be sad about you know, his lose not yours" I looked at this guy in surprise, at first glance you would think his a hot headed idiot that didn't have a sensitive done in his body but his pretty cool. His was the first one to ever put it like that and it kind of made me feel better.

"Thanks" I smiled at him and not some stupid sad put on smile an actual real smile.

"No problem you kind of remind me of someone I know" I laughed at him and rolled my eyes but before I could answer Sasha spoke.

"Guys I think we should go in round about now we still have a lot to do, Paul it was great to see you again" she smiled at his and he returned it.

"Likewise, it was good to meet you guy's" he stayed where he stood while we walked past him and into the café, it didn't look as big as it did on the outside but maybe they closed a section off burning the day and opened it at night for the club, almost all the tables where full and about two or three where free. The décor was simple but stylish with reds oranges and yellows as the colour scheme, a row of booths lined the front and left walls and the kitchen lined the back wall and a bar lined the right wall and tables were placed randomly in the middle. My eyes were drawn to stairs that led up to a floor that looked out on the lower level and had tables and chairs for customers.

"Where do you guys want to sit?" Sasha was standing next to us now waiting for an answer, Daniel just gave his normal 'I don't care shrug' and I pointed to the upstairs area. She relayed the information to the hostess, an attractive Native American girl about my age and she took us to a table that was placed right at the edge I took the seat closest to the railing so I could see everything that happened. "Thank you Emma how's the family" She smiled warmly at Sasha and placed our menus in front of us.

"Their great, my brother on the other hand is going through some stuff" she said the last part carefully like she didn't want others to hear, I looked down at the menu but didn't pay attention to it, for some reason their conversation caught my attention.

"Well his about the right age to be going through boy drama, your uncle was around that age when it happened to him" they both laughed lightly and smiled at an old memory but I could hear a hidden message in the words, but before I could get any deeper I stopped myself. It wasn't any of my business what was going on in her family.

"Are you still coming to the bon fire tonight" Sasha looked unsure on how to answer that, she looked at us for a second then turned her head back to Emma.

"I have guests and I can't be rude" she smiled warmly but there was a under tone of sadness or regret in her voice.

"Why don't you bring them with" Emma offered after a while, smiling at us, she was really pretty with long dark hair that in the right light looked like it had red highlights and warm Blue grey eyes, she looked kind and gentle. I bet this girl couldn't hurt a fly.

"I don't think some of the guy's would like that" Sasha looked serious when she said that and Emma rolled her eyes and sighed. "Especially Kyle you know how he feels about outsiders" Emma rolled her eyes and sighed again.

"I'll take care of them all you have to do is show up and anyway Sam can't wait to meet your boyfriend" she smiled again and even gave Sasha the puppy dog face, I couldn't help but laugh at her and when I looked over at Daniel it was like he was totally transfixed by her, he had this huge smile on his face and when he noticed me looking he blushed?!

"Fine we'll be there it's at six right" she nodded her head and had this huge smile on her face, she looked at us again but when her eyes meet Daniels she blushed and ducked her head a little making the hair that was placed behind her ear come loose. I looked from him to her and back again seeing as neither of them was going to say anything I would have to.

"Hi I'm Ember and this is Daniel" I offered her a smile and she blushed again when Daniel did the same.

"I'm Emma Clearwater" She looked at me but her gaze kept going back to Daniel

"Clearwater like part of the name of this place" Daniel asked the question and I was surprised he found that connection.

"Yea my grandmother originally owned this place before it was paced down to my mom" she smiled shyly at Daniel and then she put herself together "I'll send your waiter over right away" she turned around and walked off. When I was sure she was out of hearing distance I turned to Daniel and stared at him.

"What are you looking at?"

"You like her don't you" He scoffed and looked at his menu but I wouldn't let him off that easy.

"Oh please don't try to brush it off I saw how you were smiling at her" he didn't look up so I smacked him in the arm and he glared at me.

"Emder is right I could see it in your eyes" Sasha laughed softy as she looked at her menu "And she likes you to" I laughed, so I wasn't the only one who saw it, I crossed my arms and turned my body to face Daniel.

"You see and we're seeing her later tonight" I looked over at Sasha " Am I right?" she nodded her head and smiled at him over her menu giving him a knowing look, he just shook his head and smiled down at the menu but I knew what he was thinking.

"You're going to have to get through her uncle and brother first they're very protective of her" Sasha laughed as our waiter come to our table, I ordered a coke and a cheese burger with extra fries Daniel ordered the same and Sasha got orange juice and a honey mustard chick sandwich with a side salad.

"Wait, what about her dad" Sasha's face fell when I asked that Question

"He disappeared about ten years ago no one's heard anything from him since" she was trying to hid something and it might have worked if I wasn't so suspicious of people and the things they try to hid for no good reason, but I didn't ask anything more, maybe if I had a chance I could talk to her about it and compare notes or something like that. Conversation from then on was pretty normal, Sasha asked us questions and we answered; talking to her about my life made it sound kind or boring. I had one close friend and a few friends here and there and then there was Luke but he's just Luke, I went to school I did all my homework, I've never had a boyfriend and I've never had my first kiss although I didn't tell her the last part, it would have been kind of embarrassing. I was half way through my meal when I heard loud laughing coming from the front door, a few guys walked in, all of them native American and the same build as Paul and that guy from the plain, short hair cropped close to the head and tall, but they all had differences so you could tell them apart, but one stood out more than the others. While they laughed and joked, his face stayed serious, his body language told me he would rather be in any other place than here, but there was something about him that made him familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. I turned my head away deciding to ignore the feeling and carry on eating.

We had just paid the bill and where about to walk out the front door when we had to stop to let another group of loud guys through and the other group called them over; I rolled my eyes as they all walked past us. One of them turned his head to look our way and his eyes caught mine, and I found that I didn't want to look away, he had the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen so full of life, I wanted to get to know the man behind those eyes, and I wanted him to know me. A second later and I was pulled away from his gaze by Daniel pulling me out the door, I looked over my shoulder just before the doors closed and I found that the guy was also looking back at me.

**Well that chapter took me forever to write and even longer to edit I don't even know if you guys will like it, but I really hope you do. Thank you for waiting so long for me to post this and hopefully I'll get the next one up in a few days now that I have free time. If you guys have any Questions or suggestions don't be a stranger, let me know and I'll get back to you.**

**P.S still looking for a beta sorry for any mistakes…**

**Kimber-light **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys I feel like such an idiot considering how many mistakes I left in this chapter, but I edited it and hopefully now everything is right.**

**Chapter 5**

"So this seems nice" I could tell Daniel was being sarcastic, because I would have said the exact same thing. We arrived at the bonfire/party about an hour ago and thing's got very awkward very fast; Sasha and Anthony went inside to talk to some guy named Sam and his wife Emily leaving us to wonder around alone. Which we got bored of pretty fast, then a group of guys we didn't know arrived and gave us funny looks and for some reason that pissed me off a whole lot, I had half the mind to throw them the finger and a few choice words to match. They sat across from us at the fire and spoke amongst themselves every now and then one of them would look at us like we were going to end the world and I could feel my anger rising more and more with every stare. I tried breathing a few times but it didn't seem to work.

I laughed sarcastically "Yeah and the company is just great" I said it loud enough so they could hear me, a few of them stopped talking and turned their heads slightly towards us "I mean really I feel so welcome here-" I was cut off before I could say anything else.

"You don't belong here so why would we welcome you" The one in the middle of the group answered.

"Kyle don't" the one sitting next to him said, they looked exactly alike so either they were twins or one was an older brother.

"No Shane I will. They don't belong here, they should just leave" he looked from his brother to us when he said the last part and as my anger rose so did I.

"How do you know I don't belong here jackass I could belong anywhere, you don't get to decide that" I could see him get angry when I called him a jackass but didn't give ten flying shits.

"Ember stop" I felt Daniel's hand on my arm urging me to sit down, I was never like this, I was shy most of the time and I don't get in to fights. I gave Kyle one last glare before I sat down and ignored him again "What's up with you" Daniel whispered, I just ignored him and stared in to the fire waiting for my anger to melt away. After a few minutes of silence between us I decided to apologise to Daniel when I was interrupted by a question.

"Who are these guys" I looked up to see a few guys smiling at us from the other side of the fire, they were standing with Kyle and his group, great more assholes to put up with at least these guys weren't looking at us like we are from another planet. And before I had the chance to answer them Kyle did it for me.

"This is Sasha's boyfriend's son and some emo bitch" I glared at him and was about to rip him a new one when someone beat me to it, someone I already knew.

"Actually guys this is Ember and Daniel, maybe Kyle would know that if he wasn't such a big asshole" it was Paul who responded to Kyle and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"You know these freaks?" and my smile was gone the minute Kyle opened his mouth.

"Kyle shut up and get over yourself" It was a different guy that spoke to him this time, it sounded like a normal stop being an idiot statement but I could hear or more feel the power in it. I turned to see who it belonged to and saw that it was the guy from the plain, which was pretty weird.

"Jacob I didn't know you were back in town" Kyle looked scared which came as surprise, this guy didn't look any older than him and they had the same build.

"Yeah and I'm going to be staying for a while" Kyle sat down again and Jacob turned his attention to us instead, he smiled at us before him and his group walked over "Sorry about Kyle he can be a real asshole sometimes" I smiled at him and laughed dryly

"Sometimes?" I asked and he laughed and rolled his eyes before Paul spoke up.

"Nice to see you guys again" I smiled at him but for once I wasn't the one to answer Daniel did.

"Like wise Paul, mind introducing us to your friends"

"Oh yeah well you've meet Jacob but why don't we start with Kyle and his group and go from there"

"Oooo names I can put to the voodoo dolls I'll be making later" I said sarcastically which they seemed to find extremely funny, and I was laughing along with them, and so was Daniel.

"Anyway that's Kyle and his twin brother Shane" so they were twin brothers except Shane was slightly bigger then Kyle and looked more level headed, he looked apologetically my way conveying with his eyes that he was sorry about his brother. I nodded my head slightly before he turned away "The other three are Craig, Axel and Coda" they all turned their heads in acknowledgement "And moving on to the awesome guys" they all laughed and I heard someone yell 'sure' from Kyle's group "that's Brady, Collin, Quil and Jared"

"Where's Em and Seth" it was Shane who asked the question and Paul just rolled his eyes.

"Em is mopping around as usual and Seth will be here in a little bit" in the next moment I heard loud laughter and the next thing I saw was the guy from the restaurant, the one I couldn't stop thinking about the minute I laid my eyes on him. I looked away before anyone noticed me staring and I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks so I ducked my head and used my hair as a way to hide my face, I was suddenly wishing I had worn something else that didn't involve my combat boots black skinny jeans my grey long sleeved shirt and leather jacket.

"The waiting is done boys cause Seth is here now" the rest of them started laughing with him as they greeted each other. After that he looked at us and I couldn't look away any more so I lifted my eyes and brought them to his, instantly getting lost in them. He smiled at me and I blushed but gave a small smile back in return. I had only ever had one crush on a guy and the was back at home on Damien, the hottest guy in school who unfortunately was dating Kelly so that dream was short lived but the feeling I was feeling now was a complete opposite from him, that feeling I could explain but this one I couldn't, I didn't know this guy but I did know that I wanted to get to know him. From the corner of my eye I saw Paul looking from me to Seth before he dumped Seth in the shoulder, he seemed to snap out of it "Who are you guys" I opened my mouth but no words come out and I blushed, Daniel gave me a strange look before he spoke.

"I'm Daniel Mason and this is Ember Davis" he extended his hand towards Seth, who smiled and greeted us intern.

"Well welcome to our house, I'm Seth if you didn't already know that" he was looking at me when he said the last part and I was really wishing I was under a rock right about now, when I looked at him he was still staring at me so I cleared my throat and shook off the stupid feeling I had.

"Yeah I kind of guessed" he chuckled and then Paul was talking really loudly or screaming really.

"Holy shit no fucking way" everyone looked at Paul and Seth was pleading with him with his eyes but apparently he didn't get the message "you just… on Ember!" everyone in the group turned their eyes to me and I felt really awkward all of a sudden, I didn't even know what they were talking about and then Seth was being pounded on the back by Jacob.

"Well, well" he laughed and Seth looked embarrassed "Welcome to the group" I was getting more confused by the minute as they spoke amongst themselves. I turned to Daniel to see if he caught something I didn't, he just shrugged his shoulders and I was annoyed that I didn't know what was up.

"Does anyone care to explain what's going on" they all shut up at once and Jacob looked from me to Seth. He shook his head slightly and Jacob turned back to me.

"It's kind of an inside thing" for some reason that pissed me off. I rolled my eyes and had to keep myself from telling them to fuck off with their inside thing, so instead I grabbed Daniels hand and pulled him in the direction of the house and I swear I heard someone growl as I walked past the group with him.

"Well then if your too busy with your inside thing we'll just leave" I didn't wait to hear a response and I was basically running in the direction of the house, Daniel caught up and stopped me.

"What's going on with you? Just because they have an inside thing you get pissed off, we have a lot of inside things and jokes that nobody understands" I sighed and closed my eyes, his words made sense; I couldn't explain why it upset me so much. I looked back at the group and found Seth looking back at me, he looked sad, hurt even. I took a deep breath and turned to Daniel.

"Your right I'm sorry let's just go see if Sasha needs help" He smiled at me and put his arm around my shoulders and I did the same as we walked towards the house. When we made it to the front we were greeted by different aromas of different foods and all of it smelled good. We spotted Sasha standing next to a women with hair cut close to her shoulders and across the room was a man and women preparing a salad, the women looked up from her job and I noticed a scar that covered one side of her face but it didn't take away from how beautiful she was, she smiled warmly at us.

"Hi I'm Emily you guys must be Ember and Daniel" she nudged the man in the side to get his attention he basically looked like the other guys but he looked older and had a face that looked both loving and scary at the same time, I bet if this guy wanted to be heard everyone in the room would listen.

"Yeah that's us" we smiled at them and she nudged the man again he looked at her funny and she motioned her head towards us, he sighed and turned to us.

"I'm Sam it's nice to meet you guys" he smiled at us before getting on with his job of chopping, I didn't know what else to say so I just nodded at him and then I remembered why we came here.

"Do you guys need any help" Emily smiled at us again and shook her head in response. She looked extremely kind and loving.

"No its fine where almost done here" and she went back to chopping, we walked over to Sasha and her friend and they stopped their conversation when we approached, they both smiled at us and I noticed that this women looked a lot like Emma, she was to young to be her mother so my next best guess was they're sisters.

"Hey guys this is Leah" the women smiled at us, she looked like a total bitch at first glance but she seemed pretty chill at the moment, so I smiled back. I turned to look at Daniel but found that he was looking at the stairs where Emma was now standing. She stopped in the middle and I swear I saw her blush a little, in the corner of my eye I saw Leah and Sasha laugh and shake their heads, so they spoke about this while we were outside with the others. Emma looked really pretty, her hair was down and slightly curled she wore blue jeans and a white long sleeved shirt that hugged her body nicely and sneakers, I smiled as a thought came to me. They would look really cute together she was his type in every way unlike his ex who I pretty much knew was out of the picture for good. "Why don't you guys go sit outside with the others before we get the food out" Sasha said looking at the three of us I sighed but nodded my head anyway. Emma walked the rest of the way down the stairs and graded a jacket before we walked out the door.

"It's nice to see you guys again" she smiled at us but her gaze stayed on Daniel and he had the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face, I rolled my eyes at this, at least with Seth I didn't try to make it obvious I was crushing on him. All of a sudden a chill ran down my back and I stopped dead in my tracks and turned towards the forest that surrounded the little house, in a strange way it felt like it was calling me and so I walked towards it.

"Ember what are you doing" Daniels voice called out to me and I stopped just before the tree line I looked back at them and the towards the group sitting by the fire which seemed to have grown in size since we left only this time it was girls that made the group bigger, I couldn't see Seth but I heard his voice and a lot of laughing, I turned back to the forest when the chill went down my back again.

"I'm going for a walk" I said simply. I wasn't in my right mind anymore and all I knew was that there was something pulling me towards the forest and I wanted to know what.

"I don't think that's a good idea the forest isn't really safe" it was Emma this time but I didn't turn my head back instead I took a step forward and into the forest.

"Ember don't, listen to the girl that actually lives in this area lets go sit with the others" a small part of me was hearing what Daniel said and I was about to turn back but I heard something call my name, so instead of turning back I stepped further into the forest.

"You don't have to come with me I'll go alone, go join the others I'll be there in a little bit" as soon as I said the words I was running in to this huge unknown forest, I could hardly hear Daniel call after me as a ran faster and deeper into the forest. I felt alive as I ran, the forest was beautiful with everything bathed in the light from the moon, and everything was black and white. I was sure I was getting myself lost by now but I just kept running in the direction of the pulling and went faster and faster then something called my name again and I stopped. I wasn't out of breath at all though I should have been.

_Ember came to me, claim your true self_

My feet move forward and I felt my blood pump fast through my body, I also got warmer as I got closer to the voice that was calling my name. I couldn't stop myself even if I tried but I didn't want to. I entered into a clearing where everything was bathed in a strange white light that was coming from the centre, I felt fear building inside of me but I knew that this is what was calling for me and as I got closer to this thing its features started to show, I could now tell that it was some kind of animal, it was huge and I felt my fear again and stopped walking.

_Do not fear me Ember we are one. I am you and you are me_

"How do you know my name" I felt stupid talking out loud to this thing

_I know because I am you_

"How is that possible? What are you?"

_I am your true self, embrace me and you will embrace a past that you didn't even know about, you will find your father, learn who you truly are._

"My dad? What past are you talking about?"

_Your mothers past, your fathers past. Embrace me Ember and you will embrace your true self _

"How do I do that, tell me" if this was the only way I could learn about my father and myself then I would take it.

_Come toward me, see me as I am and take me into yourself and finally we will be one_

I took a deep breath before walking forward into the light and in front of me stood the most beautiful white wolf I had ever seen, her fur was pure white and her eyes where the exact copy of mine and in them I saw myself reflected back.

_Now you see your true self will you embrace me?_

I nodded my head before putting my hand on to her fur feeling it's softness beneath my fingers, she lowered her head and the next thing I knew I was engulfed in white light and I was in pain. I felt my body changing, morphing into a different shape all together.

_We are now one._

And then the world went dark.

**Again I am so sorry to the ones that read the first chapter5 I posted I hope the new one came out better**** the next chapter will still include points of views from other characters and I still need to know if you guys want me to write Natasha's and Embry's story after I complete this one. **

**Kimber light**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I though since I'm just sitting here watching the Duchess I would write this chapter. The end of this movie is so beautifully, Keira Knightly is excellent as the roll of the Duchess. So anyway before I begin a whole sod story on you guys on with chapter 6 hopes you guys enjoy it.**

**Chapter 6**

**Natasha's p.o.v**

"She hasn't called me since they arrived" I was worried out of my head about her and Michael was just sitting there at the at the kitchen table level-headed as per his norm.

"Tasha seriously she's fine if something was wrong she would have called" I rolled my eyes at him and sighed, Michael has been my best friends since we were born and has seen me through everything, although there was only a brief period of time when he was out of my life but I didn't like to look back on that time, the time where I lost everything but gained one beautiful thing in return and I have never turned back.

"You know what could happen to her" I got up from the table and walked over to the basin so I could start the dishes but really I was distracting myself, I couldn't allow myself to lose control, he would just find me that way. "He could find her, her powers could suddenly kick in and she could hurt herself or worse someone else" he just chuckled and I turned to glare at him.

"Seriously what are the chances of that even happening" I rolled my eyes again and turned back to the dishes "like seriously it's one in a million" I decided to ignore him and carry on with what I was doing. All of a sudden I wasn't feeling well and a dish fell out of my hand and I the floor was slowly becoming closer to my face but before that could happen Michael was by my side pulling me up and on a chair, my head felt like it was being hit continuously by rocks and I couldn't hear anything or see anything and then the only thing I could see was a bright light and a girl walking into it. I knew right away what it was and as my vision and hearing come back I could hear Michael panicking and yelling my name.

"Michael calm down I'm fine"

"Jezz Tasha what the hell just happened" I looked at him suddenly remembering what I saw.

"It's Ember she's embraced her wolf form" the look on his face went from relived to serious and I couldn't blame him "she's in forks and that means she's with Sasha"

"How do you know that" I was up from the chair I was sitting on and searching for my phone and had Michael right behind me "she could have just meet the wolves at some shop or something" in a normal case it would have been the only explanation but I knew it was Sasha.

"No its her, Anthony mentioned something about a new girl friend named Sash when I spoke to him over the phone I just didn't connect the dots" I finally found the damn phone a went straight to my contact list.

"What are you doing" he was looking at me with confusion and there was panic in his eyes but his face was completely serious.

"I'm calling Anthony" I dialled the number and waited

"What good is that going to do us" I just ignored him and waited for him to pick up his damn phone Michael just shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest wanting to know what the hell I was doing

'_Hello'_

"Oh thank god Anthony put Sasha on the phone now" I turned to Michael and saw the realisation flood onto his face.

'_Tasha why would you want to talk to Sasha'_

"For the love of... if you don't put her on the phone now I swear I will make your life a living hell and another thing do not tell her who it is!" I had to calm down before I did something I would regret. I heard him pass the phone to someone and then a voice I hadn't heard in almost seventeen years was on the other end.

'_Hello'_

I didn't say anything for a while before Michael cleared his throat and reminded me what I was doing I sighed before carrying on.

"Sasha its Natasha"

'Tasha_-' _

I didn't let her carry on; this call wasn't someway to reconnect with her. This was about my daughter and where ever the fuck she was.

"Don't Sasha I don't care what you have to say, where's my daughter" I heard her sigh from the other end of the phone but I didn't feel bad

'_She's fine, she's outside with the others'_

"You mean the other werewolves! How could you do this to her to me"

'_Can you try to relax for once in your life, how do you know she's not having a good time with them? with her family'_

"Is he there?"

'_No he doesn't really like to make it to family gatherings after you left without a trace'_

I felt bad when she said that, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt him but it was also the only way to protect him and them.

"I had to leave"

'_No you didn't Tasha, we could have helped you, you guys could have-'_

She was cut off by loud screaming coming from her end of the phone I couldn't make out what was going on but I did hear Embers name in the conversation, and then ever thing went silent

"Sasha where the fuck is my daughter!" the line was cut dead after that and a thousand possibilities went through my head.

"Tasha what's happened" I turned slowly towards Michael.

"Get our passports where going to forks" he looked serious when he walked up to me and held me at arm's length.

"Are you sure you know the deal about going back there" I looked at him telling him with my eyes that my mind couldn't be changed not now not ever, I would just have to suck it up and deal with it.

"Ok then but if we're going back to the old ways we're going to travel there like we used to travel everywhere" I smiled at him before rushing to get ready for what was to come.

**Sasha's p.o.v**

'_Sasha where the fuck is my daughter!' _

I hung the phone up after that; I didn't want to tell her I just lost her only daughter in the vampire infested woods that surrounded forks. I was so surprised to even hear from her in almost seventeen years, I was also happy and I was just about to tell her to come home when Emma burst through the door with Daniel right behind her yelling how Ember went running into the forest by herself! And then to make matters worse freaking Embry had to come through the front door asking what the hell was going on.

"Emma go call Jacob Seth Paul Jared and Quil tell them it's urgent" Emma nodded her head and went running out the door, I turned to walk to the lounge and paced the length of the room before I turned to Daniel, I was taken back when I saw Embry standing next to him.

"Daniel tell me everything that happened" he looked scared and concerned for his best friend and I couldn't blame him either.

"She looked kind of out of it, she had this far away expression on her face and then she just said go sit with the others I'll join you soon or something like that and she took off at the speed of light and them we came here" he stopped talking and put his hand through his copper hair, he reminded me so much of someone, both him and his father did, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Sasha what the hell is going on" Embry looked confused and serious but the last part was the new norm for him ever since Tasha left, I didn't know how I was going to explain this all to him if he would even believe me.

"Look Embry its complicated" he just rolled his eyes sat down and he looked at me waiting for me to Explain "just wait for the others ok and I'll explain everything" just then the others came rushing in, I wanted to know what the hell took them so long so I turned to Emma who just shrugged her shoulders, she was standing really close to Daniel and I couldn't help but sigh. Already the connection between them was strong and they didn't even know each other yet.

"What's going on Sasha what's so important" Jacob stood at the head of the group with Sam Leah Paul Seth Jared and Quil standing behind him. He took over the title as alpha pretty fast after he got back, he wouldn't have come back if it wasn't for Sam wanting to give his role as alpha up so he could finally grow old with Emily and the child they were expecting he was the only one to make the decision so far, but it was all to make Emily happy.

"It's Ember" Seth interrupted me before I could get another word out.

"What's wrong with her? Where is she" I looked at him confused but the others didn't, he didn't even know her and the only way he would show so much concern for her is if he imprinted on her, this night just kept getting better.

"Please tell me you didn't imprint on her"

"Wait Seth imprinted on someone, since when" Embry asked the question and everyone looked at him for the first time tonight, I don't even think they realised he was in the room. "And who is this Ember chick" I ignored him and turned my attention back to Seth.

"Please Seth just tell me you have some stupid crush on her" asking that question was like asking for a last minute miracle to happen.

"No its not some stupid crush, I did imprint on her" I sighed and felt like hitting something.

"Shit she is going to kill me" I started to pace the room again and every one was throwing question at me while I tried to figure out what to do next about the situation but I couldn't think straight with all this shouting even Anthony's voice was in there somewhere asking where Ember was , Jacob was asking who was going to kill me ,Seth asking where Ember was and if she was ok ,Embry asking what the hell was going on and the rest of them where along the lines of what was happening at the moment, it all got too much and I snapped. A gust of wind went through the room making everyone shut up I stopped pacing and clenched my fists.

"You know who's going to kill Natasha is because not only have I lost her daughter I've allowed one of you guys to go ahead and imprint on her" the room was completely silent and there were a lot of shocked faces until Embry stood up and asked.

"what do you mean Natasha's daughter" I couldn't read the expression on his face and I cursed myself for losing control like that. When I didn't answer him he stepped forward towards me "Sasha what going on" I sighed, if he was going to find out I would have liked it to be form Tasha but apparently that option was out of the window now.

"When Tasha left she didn't leave alone, she was pregnant" you could literally hear a pin drop that's how silent it was in the room "she was pregnant with your child" he took a step back and fell back in to the chair he was sitting on.

"What are you guys talking about? Embers father can't be this guy his to young" shit I forgot that Daniel and Anthony where still in the room, I looked at them but I didn't know what to say but I had to think fast because we still had to figure out where the hell Ember was.

"Look we can talk about this later but Embry" I moved to kneel beside him and he looked up at me "your daughter is somewhere out there by herself in that huge forest she needs us she needs you" he nodded his head and I smiled at him I was just about to tell the others what we were going to do when there was a bright light coming from the back of the house, I looked around the room but everyone knew as much as I did, we all rushed to the back porch only to be faced with a sight that shocked us all. I heard Embry realise the breath he was holding and I heard everyone else gasp.

"So sister where the hell is my daughter"

**Embry's p.o.v**

I didn't know what to say. I was shocked at what Sasha just told me. I had a daughter, a daughter!? After all this time I've been a total mess without Tasha, my imprint the only girl I have ever loved and will ever love, she just left without so much as a reason I didn't understand it and now I'm being told that not only did she leave she left with my kid, a little girl. I didn't know what to think, what to say I just sat there.

"… But Embry" Sasha's voice cut through my thoughts, I hadn't heard what was said before this but I didn't really care I had a Daughter, I looked up at her "your daughter is somewhere out there by herself in that huge forest she needs us she needs you" her words finally got through to me, for some reason Ember- which I think was her name - had gone running into the forest and we had to find her before something else did and I couldn't, wouldn't let that happen. I nodded and she gave me a small smile, she was probably as worried as I was considering this girl was her niece. She was just about to say something, to come up with plan when a bright light came from the back yard. No one said anything and we all went to see what it was. I froze in my place next to Sasha forgetting how to breathe because standing in the backyard was my imprint and some guy I didn't know, but I didn't really care about him all I saw was her, she hasn't changed one bit, her red hair had grown longer and was still unruly and her eyes looked older but that was it she still looked like the girl I fell in love with eighteen years ago. I let go of the breath I was holding and I heard everyone else gasp and then she opened her mouth and said.

"So sister where the hell is my daughter" she looked pissed off and scary as she stood there still glowing a little bit with what I'm guessing was the light we all saw. Her eyes moved from her sisters to the others and then finally landing one mine she took a step forward and then another her face changing from scary to sad but I was still frozen where I stood until she said one word.

"Embry" that was all she had to say to have me running towards her, pulling her in to my arms and melding my lips to hers, they felt the same but better in every way and I could literally feel the life she took from me when she left pore back into me. She wrapped her arms around me making our bodies press closer together not that I thought that was possible, the kiss was long and passionate and desperate like it was all that would keep us alive, someone cleared there throat and we had to pull away. She was smiling sadly at me and crying, I wiped the tears away with my thumbs as I held her face in between my hands.

"Never leave me again, I don't think I could survive it a second time" she cried more and smiled at me meeting her lips with mine for a second before responding.

"I won't, just promise you don't hate me for leaving in the first place" I looked in to her beautiful golden green eyes and smiled at her, hugging her close to me and whispering into her ear.

"I could never hate you" I could have stayed like that forever but someone cleared their throat again and we broke apart but I grabbed her hand and lead her closer to the group.

"Wait Michael came meet everyone" she turned back to talk to the guy she was with. He was about six feet tall and kind of reminded me of a blonde blue-eyed Emmet, I still didn't know who he was and I was annoyed that I didn't.

"As much as I would love to do that we have to find Ember" I heard her curse under her breath and turn to me. I placed a finger on her lips before she could say anything.

"I know who she is and his right let's go find our Daughter" she smiled at me and turned to the others they all still looked shocked but they sobered up pretty fast when she began to speak.

"Look we need to find Ember as fast as we can" she turned to Sasha and said "she's embraced her true self" Sasha's face fell and everyone else just looked confused.

"What do you mean her true self" Seth was the one that asked and I vaguely remember something about him Ember and his imprint but I couldn't remember I was just about to ask him but was stopped when Tasha replied to his question.

"Her true self is her wolf form, she's like you guys only her first shift is different to yours but I'll explain later right now we have to find her" I nodded my head and turned to the others who were already removing their shirts and I had to laugh at that.

"So what do we do" Jacob asked and I smiled at him a smile which he returned.

"We split up into groups of two and go in different directions, she won't have a scent it's kind of like a defense mechanism, but her fur is pure white so that should help" everyone got moving but she stopped her sister before she had the chance to do anything.

"Sasha I need you to stay here with the others and explain to Anthony and Daniel what's going on" Sasha's face fell and Tasha stepped up to hug her.

"He will understand, you are after all soul mates and he needs to know everything about you" she nodded and led them into the house although Daniel didn't go to easily he kept asking questions that couldn't be explained in one sentence, she then tuned to me and said.

"You go with Seth and I'll go with Michael" I was about to complain but she stopped me "he doesn't know his way around" she kissed me and moved her mouth to my ear "and anyway his my gay best friend, I'll be fine" she pulled away and smiled before running off in to the forest with him, well I was ok with that part just not being away from her but I shifted anyway and met up with Seth and then we took running into the forest and after my daughter I didn't know.

**This chapter I wrote as kind of a celebration of me making it to matric, that's right I passed the year and now I only have one more year of high school left, if you guys get confused please ask as many questions as you want, I'm not too sure how the next chapter in going to go I'm considering making a small part of it in Embry's p.o.v again and then going back to Ember and keeping it like that for a while or for the rest of the story, I don't know yet.**

**And finally in remembrance of Nelson Mandela the greatest leader my county has ever had, he will be greatly missed by many and remembered by all. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's taken me longer than I thought to get this up but I'm working on another story that will be up soon, it's basically a different version of demon blade my other story, anyway back to this chapter I'm not really sure how to write the part where the wolves talk to each other but for now here is a reference so you know who is talking**

**Reference for wolf voices**

**E- Ember**

**S- Seth**

**EM- Embry**

**J- Jacob**

**Ja- Jared**

**Sa- Sam**

**P- Paul**

**Q- Quil**

**Chapter 7**

I opened my eyes slowly not sure what was going on, I remember being at the bon-fire and then Kyle and his friends pissing me off and then walking with Daniel and Emma, then there was a bright light and a wolf… a huge white wolf and she spoke to me she knew my name and said she was my true self and then there was darkness. When I opened my eyes fully I had to close them against the light that was shining above me. I opened them again this time prepared for the light and saw that it was the sun but how was that possible it was dark when I come here, did I pass out for that long. I started to panic but controlled myself panicking wouldn't do me any good right now I had to think. I sat up slowly looking around I was lying on grass in the middle of a beautiful meadow.

_Welcome young one_

I heard a female's voice come from nowhere, I looked at the tree line but saw nothing and then a light appeared in front of me and from that light a women stepped out, she was beautiful in every sense of the word, she had green eyes with gold flecks - kind of like my own but more vivid - in them they looked wise and kind, her smile magnified the kindness in her eyes, her lips where the colour of pink roses, her hair was a light chest nuts brown and it reached down to her waist in gentle waves, her skin was flawless and pale with a slight tan that was brought out by the white dress she wore, it reached down to the floor she stood on hiding her feet, it was strapless with a simple gold band just under her bust it flowed down her body like it was made for her and only her. I felt safe here with this women I didn't know, I looked up at her and slowly got up, thankfully nothing hurt. When my feet where on the ground I could feel the grass under them and found that I was bare foot and the clothes I was wearing was replaced with a white dress that fell to the ground and tied behind my neck it was tight around my breasts and then flowed freely, my hair was even down and reached the middle of my back a few strands blowing in the wind, now I was really confused, who the hell dressed me. It was then that I decided I was dreaming. She laughed and it was like listening to the summer breeze and the birds chirping.

_This is no dream child but you are asleep_

"That makes no scene" she laughed again and it was like smooth honey and fresh fruit, I had no idea why her laughs where reminding me of summer breezes and fruit it made me sound crazy.

_Your soul has travelled out of your body to meet me here in this meadow._

"And now I know I'm dreaming" she walked over to me and cupped my check in her hand, her touch was warm and her skin felt like silk. She looked me in the eyes and I saw so much there, the wonder of the world the secrets it held and I suddenly believed her. She stepped back and smiled at me and I just stood there looking at her still amazed by what she had shown me. I was taken out of my thoughts by something soft touching my arm, I looked next to me and there stood the white wolf from the forest she was even more beautiful than I remembered. I let me hand run through her fur and she leaned into my touch.

_Your wolf is one of a kind much like you young one_

I looked at this woman again and smiled for the first time, as much as the logical side of my mind was telling me that this was all a dream I ignored it, I felt in my heart that all of this was real and this wolf standing with me is as much a part of me as I am of her.

_Walk with me child_

She started to move toward the tree line and I followed her and my wolf stayed next to me, we walked for a while in utter silence but I didn't mind, I was taking in the forest. It was amazing the light streamed down from small opening in the millions of leaves above giving the forest a green hue the dust in the air looked like gold specks rather than dirt, it was like everything in this place was some kind of magic. As we kept walking I could hear rushing water and the gentle push and pull of waves, we walked further before I started to see water and the soil on the ground started to turn to beach sand and then the trees started to thin and we were standing on the beach of a small cove. It was a beautiful place, there was a water fall that lead in to the ocean the water was so clear it was like looking through glass and the sea life was amazing, I was getting the feeling that everything in this place was either amazing or beautiful, I couldn't picture this place having anything evil and dark.

"What is this place" I turned to her and she just stood there her face turned up to the sun, she looked so at home in this place. When she didn't say anything I walked over to her she didn't turn to me when I stood next to her. I turned to my wolf whom hadn't left my side since we left the meadow, she didn't look at me either instead she looked out over the water. It was silent for a moment more before she spoke.

_This is called the waters of memories it is where all the memories of my people are kept_

I looked at her confused

"Then why am I here" she smiled but still didn't look at me.

_Because you are part of my people _

She chose then to look at me she had this faraway look in her eye.

"How am I one of your people?"

_I almost forgot, you know nothing of your decedents_

She laughed and stepped further towards the water she stopped just shy of the water and when the waves rushed out onto the sand it was like the water parted around her.

"Who are you?"

_You may call me Lana if you wish _

"Lana… what does is mean" she turned around and smiled at me.

_It means light _

"That's beautiful"

_Thank you Ember _

I looked at her surprised that she knew my name, I hadn't even told he what it was but then she probably knew more about me than I did.

"So Lana why am I here" I asked her because I was seriously wondering why my soul was out of my body and visiting this place not that I had a problem with it but I'm pretty sure Daniel was freacking out by now along with Anthony and Sasha and I was really hoping that he hadn't called my mom yet.

_You are here to learn_

"Ok?" she looked at me once again but this time she was not smiling.

_What I am about to tell you may not be something you like. I will tell you everything but you must promise to only ask questions after and to think with an open heart and open mind before you judge the choices of others._

That's was kind of a weird request by I agreed anyway.

_Good now. My people or our people are in a way witches and warlocks, they called the strongest of them the greats and that group included your aunt Sasha your uncle Luka a man named Alrick and his twin brother Thomas, Cameron and Michael and then your mother and she was the strongest of them, they were all best friends some admittedly where closer that others. She was to be the future leader of my people you would call her a princess we would have called her the white witch. She was in love with Alrick once, they were to be married and he was to rule beside her but something happened and she left him. The day before she was to take over Alrick come back and was more powerful than ever even more so than your mother, he killed her father and threatened her and her friends and unless she stood down from her passion and gave him all her power he would make good on that promise, her friends would not allow that so they come up with a plan and they ran all to different places fully intent on going back after they figured out what to do but in the meantime leaving Alrick to become the new leader. Your mother ran to forks a place that was not well known to her people and Alrick because of the secrets it held and she meet your father there, her true soul mate. They were in love and lived together for three years before she had to leave when she found out she was pregnant with you. Michael come looking for her a few months after that, she was eight months pregnant, she convinced him to live with her and start a new life where she could protect you and well the rest is history, your history._

I didn't know what to say I just stood there not looking at anything in particular, about a hundred different questions ran through my head at once; I didn't know where to start, if I could even process what she just told me. My mom, my own up-tight over protective mother is a witch and so is Michael and same guy named Alrick was after my mom. I still didn't know what to say, what to ask I was still just standing there, and she let me, probably wanting to give me time to think. Why didn't my mom tell me any of this I would have been better off knowing. I was so mad at her I was even pissed off at Michael. I clinched my fists and I could feel my whole body shacking then my wolf walked up to me and I heard her inside my head again.

_No ember remember what Lana said, do not judge until you think it over first. Ask questions and then decide to be angry at them_.

I looked at her; her head was level with mine and she looked into my eyes, I still couldn't get over how big she was and she also had a point I did promise. I sighed and said fine in my head knowing that she would hear it she sat down next to me and I walked over to where Lana was standing I found that the water would not touch my feet either, I wondered if it was her doing. I started with a simple question first.

"Why did she leave that man… Alick" she laughed softly and turned to me her smiled was once more there but it was sad.

_His name was Alrick young one and she left him because she saw his dark side, he did not love your mother he simply wanted her for her power and the position he would gain if he married her. When she found out she left him and his friends shunned him even his own brother would not talk to him._

"What happened to him after that?"

_He left and was not seen for a year until the day before the ceremony _

"How old was she when all this happened" she laughed a little

_That is hard to say if you had to look at her she would have been seventeen but physically she was one hundred._

I literally almost chocked on the air I was breathing she looked at me with concern but I just waved her off.

"How could she be one hundred?"

_They age a little differently and the greats choose if they wanted to continue aging, much like you father and his friends._

"My dad?"

_Yes your father but perhaps we shall talk of him after your questions of your mother._

"Ok then why did my mom leave my dad?"

_To protect both you and him, when she found out she was pregnant with you she knew she had to leave._

"Why couldn't she just stay?"

_Alrick would have found you both and your mother wouldn't have that happen, so she hid you and made sure you would grow up without knowing any of this but plans change when you started to show signs of your first change._

I looked at her confused again and she just laughed but it was back to normal now and so was her smile.

_Your wolf will explain everything to you later, now is there anything else you would like to know your time here is almost done._

I had no idea what to ask there was so much that I wanted to know and when I thought I had the perfect question to ask a different question came out of my mouth.

"Do you think if I find my dad he would grow to love me" her smile grew to the point where her teeth showed, which like her where absolutely perfect.

_He will love you the moment he meets you Ember, this I know. _

After that she just started to fade away and when she was gone the landscape started to fade away after her, I looked at my wolf and found that she was looking at me to, her eyes meet mine and everything started to go dark again when my eyes opened again it was dark out I could see the stars through an opening in the clouds, everything was so clear, it was like looking through a microscope, it was weird and then I remembered what just happened to me. I looked around trying to find my wolf but I couldn't, it made me kind of sad, I also remembered I had to get back so Daniel wouldn't freak out, maybe I hadn't been gone that long. I tried to get up but found it hard because my body felt heavier putting me off balance, I was on all fours but that's as far as I would go, I looked down at my hands but when I did I found huge white paws in their place. I started to freak out but then remembered something Lana said to me 'your wolf will explain everything to you later' I found myself laughing well in a way that a wolf laughed. This was seriously funny, so this is how my wolf would explain things to me by having me turn into her, seriously comical Lana, at least I wasn't freaking out but how the hell did I get back to being myself. I was thinking of ways when I heard a noise coming from the forest and for some odd reason I followed it and then I heard a voice in my head. At first I thought it was my wolf but the voice I heard was male and not the voice of my wolf I kept following the noise as silently as I could. I could make it out better now, its sounded like running so I stayed as far behind it as I could, and then I heard another voice in my head a males again but different.

_Em:'where could she be'_

That was weird hearing other peoples voices in my head but maybe it had something to do with what I was following, I ran a little faster and saw two wolves running more importantly huge wolves one a grey with dark dots and the other a sand colour, maybe they were like me. I thanked who ever that I wasn't alone in the world but as much as I wanted to know what was going on with me and them I kept my distance not ready to show myself in case they posed a threat to me.

_S: 'I have no clue man but we'll find her I promise'_

Where they talking about me? I couldn't make up my mind and I tried to concentrate more on their conversation but instead of just hearing them I could now hear a multiple of voices I couldn't place.

_Q: 'I still can't believe you imprinted on her man'_

_P: 'Wait till Natasha finds out about that she's going to flip'_

_Ja: 'it still amazes me how she hasn't aged since we saw her last'_

_Sa: 'She's a witch you idiot'_

_Ja: 'I'm just saying'_

_J: 'Guys can we please concentrate on how to find Ember rather than talk about this shit'_

_Em: 'Jacob is right, she could be running around somewhere in the forest confused and she could run across humans soon'_

_Q: 'We've been searching for hours now; I mean the sun is almost up'_

_J: 'We need to meet somewhere and figure out a new plan and all of us could use a break'_

_Em: 'There is a meadow about a mile back from Seth and me, we can meet there'_

_J: 'We'll meet you there, let's move'_

Shit they were turning around and coming back my way, I ran a little faster so they could see me and hid until they were a head again and I started following them again staying further back just in case. So I found out that they were looking for me, they all knew my mother and somehow they communicated through each other's thoughts. We ran for a few more minutes before they stopped and walked into the meadow I was just in, I stopped by the tree line and hide behind some shrubs making sure not to make a noise. After a few more minutes the rest of them arrived, there were about seven of them including the two I was just following, they sat in a circle and I concentrated again.

J: 'Has any of you found anything'

P: 'Nothing from me and Jared'

Em: 'Same from me and Seth'

These where the guys from the bonfire, holy shit I couldn't believe it.

J: 'Ok then we need to figure out our next move, where would she most likely go'

P: 'My guess she would either try to go back to Leah's place or Sasha's'

J: 'What gives you that idea Paul?'

P: 'Well she would try to get to that kid what was his name oh Daniel, they're pretty close.'

Well he wasn't wrong, I would try to find Daniel and figure out a way to tell him it was me. Paul was smarter than I first thought.

Q: 'He has a point so half go to Leah's and the other to Sasha's'

S: 'Sounds like a plan.'

J: 'Let's move then'

I chose then to step in and stop them, I didn't want these guys running around in circles trying to find me when I was right there, so I tried to speaking to them hoping it would work.

E: 'Wait don't go'

The two groups were about to run off in different directions but stopped when they heard my voice.

Em: 'Please tell me you guys just heard that to?'

S: 'Yeah sounded like a girl's voice'

E: 'Because it was a girls voice you idiots turn around'

They all did as I asked but I still hadn't stepped out of the forest yet and chose then to do it, in their minds I saw myself through their eyes, I looked beautiful in wolf form I was pure white and my eyes where a shocking green, I now under stood why my wolf said I was her and she was me.

S: 'Ember?'

E: 'Yeah it's me who are you?'

S: 'Well its Seth you met me earlier'

I laughed and walked closer to them, like that helped me figure out who they were at this point.

E: 'It doesn't help to know you name if I can't figure out who is who'

I looked at all of them and sat down in the middle of the meadow, they all walked closer to me and stood in a line only one stepped forward, he was a sand coloured wolf and his eyes felt like they could stare in to my soul I immediately knew that this was Seth the one I couldn't stop thinking about.

S: 'I'm Seth'

He said before sitting down where he stood and then a russet wolf stepped forward.

J: 'I'm Jacob' and he sat down

Q: 'I'm Quil' a chocolate brown one stepped forward and sat down

Ja: 'I'm Jared' a medium brown one stepped forward

P: 'I'm Paul' a silver one stepped forward

Sa: 'I'm Sam' a black one stepped forward.

And then there was one more left a grey one with dark spots on his back but he didn't step forward and he didn't say anything either, the others turned to look at him.

'Come on man just tell her' Jacob said and so the wolf walked forward more than the others did, he walked right up to me but I didn't feel threatened by him at all, he sat down in front of me and looked in to my eyes they were a warm muddy brown and I felt a connection with him but I couldn't explain it.

Em: 'Your eyes are just like your mother's'

Images ran through my head my mom laughing a man chasing her around a beach him throwing her in the cold water her pulling him in with her, the way her pale skin glowed as they all sat around a fire listening to old stories, the smiled on her face when he gave her a necklace with a small ruby heart and a small wooden wolf, them kissing the love in her eyes the smile she had reaching her eyes and not just her face, this man or rather wolf in front of me was my dad which made sense. I had to get this wolf thing from somewhere.

'You're my dad'

'Yes I am'

I don't know what got in to me but I started jumping around him in excitement and he did the same we ended up play fighting, I found my dad and instead of sitting down over a cup of coffee and talking about it we were play fighting like two dogs, it was the last thing I could ever see happening but here we were, I was lying on top of him when I heard laughing.

'aww dude that so cute' Paul said and I decided to turn the playing on to him so I charged at him and there was more laughing and more playing before I stopped.

'Sorry I don't know what got into me'

'It's totally cool' Paul said and got up I sat down again and looked at them.

'As much as I like being an oversized wolf how do I get back' all the laughing stopped and things got serious again.

'Yeah just follow us back to Leah's place and we will explain everything' they started running in the right direction and I followed behind with Embry and Seth running next to me, when we made it there we stopped at the tree line there was no one outside and the fire had died down, I also remembered what went down at that very place with Kyle and he growled.

'Please don't Kyle and his group are wolves to'

'Sorry kid but they are' Embry said from next to me.

'Just great'

'If it makes you feel better they will accept you now' Paul said as he came up beside me

'Not really, now how do I get back to being human'

'Well it might take a while but try to think calm thoughts and just relax but before you try that I'm going to get you some clothes I'm sure you don't want us to see you completely naked' Seth told me

'Not really'

'Wait here' they all walked off and left me there after a few minutes they come back but in human form I recognised all of them except one, he looked like the male version of me so this was what Embry looked like human. Just then Seth come running back with clothes in his hands, he dropped them down in front of me and smiled, I wanted to smile back but I'm guess it come out a little funny. Embry walked over to him and smacked him over the head, Seth glared at him and he glared right back.

"Ok guys let's leave her alone" Jacob said and they all left but he stayed behind and stood in front of me, I noticed Seth looking back with a sad look on his face I wondered what that was about, Jacob noticed me looking at something behind him he turned and saw Seth looking at us he laughed and looked back at me.

"I'll explain that all later but right now let's work on getting you changed back" he waited for me to give him a sign that I understood so I just kind of nodded at him he smiled at me and it was addictive it was so warm and friendly "Great now just relax and think of something happy try breathing getting your heart rate down, you get that right and your good to go now this might take a while so don't get frustrated" and then he just left, I tried to do what he told me but it just wouldn't work I'm pretty sure it's been an hour since they left me and I was seriously getting frustrated now even though Jacob told me not to, I gave up a little after that and just collapsed on the floor the sun was starting to rise now and I was no were closer to being human. I wish my wolf could help me a little bit.

_I'm always here ember whenever you need me now close your eyes and imagine you bones changing from that of a wolf to a human forget everything the Alpha said and breath, feel your bones changing. _

I did as she said and it was actually working I imagined it and I felt it, I thought it would be painful but it was like second nature when I opened my eyes again and saw that my hands were hands again. I smiled at myself and got up which wasn't that bad considering I have been a giant wolf for the last few hours. I walked over to the clothes Seth left me and picked them up I was surprised to find a white dress that would come up to my knees and even under wear, I wondered what happened to my clothes. I didn't like the idea of wearing a dress I would be much happier when I got back to Sasha's and I could change in to something more comfortable. I walked over to the house and stopped just before the closed door.

"So you left my daughter alone in the woods to try turn back by herself" I heard my mom's voice and I groaned inwardly why the hell was she even here and how did she even get here, I assumed she knew I turned but I was surprised she wasn't freaking out at this point.

"Well yeah but she's going to be fine" I heard Paul speak up.

"it's going to be hours before she changes back days even something could happen to her" my mom spoke again and I rolled my eyes her confidence in me was pathetic

"Seriously Tasha she turns into a huge wolf and your still worried about her" I heard Michaels voice and I smiled, he was still defending me and trying to talk some sense into her.

"I don't need your shit right now Michael so shut up" my mom sounded scary when she was pissed off "I hope she turns back soon or you guys are dead meat"

"I wonder how long it will take her to turn back" Quil asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"I give her three days" Jared said and I scoffed if only he knew.

"Na I'd give her at least a day and a half" Embry spoke up this time, well at least my own dad had some confidence in me. I decided I had left them waiting long enough and I walked in they all turned their heads when they heard the noise, the looks on their faces where priceless I had to laugh at them.

"Sorry to disappoint you guys but I turned back about ten minutes again" they all just stood there staring at me until a girl my age stood up, she was sitting next to Embry and she looked a lot like my mom even had the same crazy red hair and green eyes... "Mom?"

"Hey sweetie"

**Alrick**

"Please stop!" she begged and begged but I didn't care so I didn't stop until I found my realise but still it wasn't enough. I watched as the tears ran down her face and I laughed, this is what I lived for, the pain of others. When I was done with this poor weak pathetic excuse of life I pushed her aside and on to the floor where she belonged.

"Leave now!" she scrambled up and left, she was lucky to have left with her life. I was about to get up get done with my boring ass fuck day when I buckled over in pain, my chest felt so tight I struggled to breath but I knew what it was because I had done this to myself as a kind of way to find her, to find them and now that day had finally came. I started laughing hysterically until one of my guards actually came running into the room.

"Sire are you ok" I was still laughing when I picked myself up and walked over to the window throwing open the curtains.

"Oh yes everything is just fine great even" he gave me a confused look as I just stood there and laughed at nothing. "Call my brother we have much to discuss" he saluted and ran from my room I waited patiently for my brother's arrival smiling like an idiot.

"Brother what is the meaning of all this" I turned to face my brother who appeared to have just woken up, his long black hair a total mess and he wore no shirt. My poor naïve little brother who would never be anything in this world but I wouldn't tell him that I still needed him on my side… for now.

"I've found them" he looked totally shocked or was it fear but it was gone a second later I narrowed my eyes at him. I turned my back deciding to ignore it and looked out the window over my land and the people I ruled. "We leave in two months make sure the men are ready by then"

"The men are ready to leave now brother, why wait another two months?" I turned to look at him again.

"Because I want to give them hope, hope that maybe I won't come for them, now leave!" he bowed and turned for the door "and brother" he paused "if you ever appear to me in that state again I will not think twice about killing you" he paused for a second more and left without a word, I smiled at myself. Finally they will be mine and so will their power…

**This is the longest chapter I have written so far and I'm really hoping it doesn't drag on; I wasn't really sure how to end it so I decided to add in the p.o.v of Alrick. Hope you enjoyed it if there is anything you don't like let me know.**

**Kimber-light **


	8. Chapter 8

**I was going to update yesterday but then an unforeseen error stopped me from doing so. Sorry to keep you waiting on this chapter but my sister is home and I wanted to spend as much time with her as I could. Hope you enjoy the chapter **

**Chapter8**

I sat on the beach watching as the waves pulled in and out, I've been here for hours thinking about everything that's happened to me in the last two weeks. The craze of turning into a huge white wolf pretty much died down after a few hours and now I didn't know what to think about it. I hardly spoke to my mom or Michael, It wasn't that I was mad at them I just needed time to think and get used to their new found youth. The other wolf's where a great help, teaching me how to phase and keep my temper under control, turns out I was a natural at all of this wolf stuff. Surprisingly when I finally saw Daniel the first thing he did was wrap his arms around me and pull me into a huge hug, I was happy that he didn't care what I was after Sasha had to explain things to him and his dad. Anthony didn't care either; he loved Sasha more than anything and said he would love her no matter what she was; my mom called them true soul mates. The bond they would only ever happen once in their life time and would last even after death, she told me her and my dad share the same bond, the thought of my mom being happy and I mean really truly happy made me happy. I spent a lot of time with Embry catching up the last seventeen years he had missed and I found that I was a lot like him and not just in looks, I also spent time with Seth, he had this way of making everything better and making me laugh, it felt good to be with him and I could feel the bond we had grow stronger with every minute I spent with him. I still remember the day he told me about imprinting and how he imprinted on me, it always brought a smile to my face.

It had been a week since my first change and everything was as normal as it could get, I was spending the day with Seth, but I still couldn't understand the feeling I had for him, I thought about him a lot and when he was in the same room or area I had to be close to him. It was like something was pulling me towards him but I didn't ask because I was scared he didn't feel the same way, so I kept to myself. He was acting really weird as we walked along the beach, the conversation followed well enough but I could tell there was something up with him, like he was nervous about something.

"Are you ok?" I stopped walking and stood in front of him knowing he would stop, he looked kind of startled by my question.

"No… I mean yes I mean…" I laughed a little at him as he struggled to find the right words and he looked embarrassed, it was kind of cute.

"So is it yes or no" I smiled at him and he took a big breath and gave me a small shy smile, he wasn't normally like this and I wondered what was going on with him, we had become friends and I cared about him, even though I wanted more.

"I was hoping that we could talk" he sounded extremely nervous so I nodded my response instead of saying that we were already talking, I didn't want him feeling any more embarrassed than he already was. He let out a breath I didn't know he was holding and looked at me his eyes meeting mine. "Well we have become good friends and I'm really happy about that and I wouldn't want to ruin that for the world" he didn't break eye contact the whole time.

"Me either but where is this going" he looked nervous again but he stood looking at me for a minute, lost for words again when the look on his face changed to a determined one.

"Screw it!" his outburst made me jump a little but I knew he wasn't angry or upset maybe a little frustrated at himself "Ember in the pack there is this thing called imprinting, it's a way us wolves find our soul mates. It's not forcing you to love that person but it's the universes way of helping you to find your soul mate" he paused to look at me an but when I didn't say anything he carried on "Ember I have feelings for you that don't come from friendship and it's not only because I've imprinted on you" I stopped him there.

"You imprinted on me?" he must have miss understood the tone in my voice or the expression on my face because his entire facial expression dropped even in his eyes he looked kind of sad.

"I did and I totally understand if you don't feel the same way and if you don't could we remain friends because I don't know what I would do without you in my life, I won't mention any of the feelings I have for you I could even be like a bro-" I cut him off there by throwing myself at him and kissing him, I'm not really sure how I knew what to do since I have never been kissed or kissed someone in my life but I didn't want him to say the word brother because the last thing I wanted was for him to be my brother, sure the imprinting thing kind of freaked me out but like he said it was just a way to find your soul mate and I didn't mind if he is mine. He responded to the kiss almost immediately. I it felt like my whole body was on fire; I could get enough of him. His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me towards him and mine went to his hair so I could run my fingers through its short length. We stayed like that for a minute more before we both had to breathe again, and I'm pretty sure I was smiling like a fool and so was he, and the he laughed and started to spin me around which in turn got me laughing, he set me down and smiled down at me again. We spent the rest of the day kissing laughing and talking it was one of the best days of my life.

I was brought out of my thought by a familiar voice that sounded a lot like his annoying twin but was somehow kinder. I hadn't spent a lot of time with him and his ground for the main reason of Kyle being a total asshole all the time even though I was basically a part of the pack, I could see that Shane didn't like the way his brother behaved and I even noticed that his whole group sometimes got annoyed with his shit, I couldn't blame them.

"Hey" I looked at his smiling face and narrowed my eyes at him, I wasn't sure about him but maybe I was judging him on the acts of his brother, he put his hands up "I come in peace I swear" I looked around for his brother, the two of them where rarely apart from each other "if you looking for Kyle his not here" I relaxed a little when he said that.

"Where is the bag full of sunshine" he laughed at that and sat down next to me but not close enough to touch me.

"Running patrol with Paul" that was a surprise, Paul couldn't stand the guy and I wondered what he did to get the punishment "He broke a table after he lost a hundred dollar bet" I had to laugh at that but at the back of my mind I was wondering how he knew what I was going to ask, because today wasn't the first time he had done it.

"Well you know Paul he hardly loses bets and when he does his not too happy about it" we both laughed and fell in to silence after that so I decided to break it.

"How do you seem to know what I'm about to ask half the time" he smiled and looked at me, his eyes where so happy unlike his brothers and in my opinion it made him the better looking one.

"I observe things, you know like facial expressions body language eye contact the little things" I nodded going over his answer in my head and it made sense.

"That's pretty cool" I told him and he smiled and shrugged like it wasn't a big deal, I could see slight colour start to form in his cheeks and I chuckled but didn't bring it up.

"I'm sorry by the way about my brother" he looked so ashamed so I bumped him in the shoulder making sure I had his attention.

"The last thing you have to be sorry for is the actions of your brother and anyway I want to hear it out of his mouth not his twin brothers" He was about to say something when we heard a girl scream. We looked at each other and where on our feet in a split second when we heard the scream again, it was coming form down the beach but I didn't phase in case it was human activity. I saw Shane start to remove his shirt as we ran but I stopped him, he looked at me confused but kept running with me it took us seconds to get there because we could run so fast and I was right about it being human activity so phasing was out of the question unless we wanted to scare them away but Jacob wouldn't be too happy about that so instead we hid behind a rock that was close by to find out what was going on. My heart was racing, not from the run but by what was going on in front of us. A girl stood with he back to us he hair was long and black, facing two guys that towered over her, I heard Shane growl and I looked at him; he looked like he could punch a wall or punch the daylights out of them and I knew that he knew these guys or knew of them.

"Who are they?" I whispered, he didn't take his eyes away from what was happening but he answered in a whisper.

"They are guys from my school total assholes and they have a reputation of sexual assault though they have never been found guilty" I widened my eyes and started to feel scared for the girl, what where they going to do to her I didn't know but I would wait long to find out, the two guy started laughing and moving closer to her she took a step back towards us.

"Oh come on baby you know you want us" he purred at her but he sounded disgusting. I wanted to punch him in the face and I'm sure Shane did to.

"Yeah Emma don't you want to know how it feels to be with a real man and not that red headed white boy" the minute they said her name I got pissed but when they descried Daniel I became enraged, the next thing I knew I was jumping over the rock and running at them they looked surprised and didn't have time to do anything as I knocked the biggest one to the floor and started to punch, the other one got me off and throw me to the ground I got up fast and stepped back a bit, controlling myself like the guys taught me to.

"Who the hell are you" the one I didn't punch said as he glared at me and I glared right back, showing that I wasn't afraid of him.

"You stupid bitch you broke my nose" the other guy was holding his nose as blood poured out of his cupped hands.

"And you deserved it you prick!" I heard Shane yell from the back of me I turned to see him with Emma making sure she was ok she looked a little rattled and had a cut on her head that was bleeding freely, which made me even more pissed. While I was distracted by them one of them took the opportunity to attack me, I was surprised and was on my back with this guy on top of me with my hands above my head. I knew I could fight back but I was still shocked, he smiled down at me.

"Not so toughed now are we" he leaned down and licked my face from my chin to my forehead, I heard Shane screaming but that was it, I was blinded with white hot rage and then the guy on top of my was flying across the beach and landed with a loud thud I quickly got up in time to see the other guy charging at me, on instinct I held my hand up and he just stopped moving he looked confused and tried to move again but couldn't he was about three meters away when I somehow stopped him from moving. With my other hand I wiped the spit off my face, I walked over to him and slapped him in the face with it, and when I looked into his eyes he looked genuinely scared for his life.

"What the hell are you" his voice trembled as he said it

"your worst freaking nightmare" I moved my hand that was holding his movement slightly and he went flying and landed close to his friend in the next second I was there blocking both of their movements "if I ever see you or hear about you ever sexually touching a girl or anyone that doesn't want it, I will hunt you down and I will make sure you have no use over you reproductive organs ever again!" they looked terrified and I didn't care I let them go and they scrambled up and ran off and I watched them as they went. My anger was fading and when it was finally gone I looked down at my hand not sure of what I just did or why the hell I just acted like that I have been pissed off before but never enough to act like that, even if he did lick my face. I heard Shane run up to me and place a hand on my shoulder I knew what he was asking me even without words.

"I'm fine just give me a second" he removed his hand but didn't move away from me, I took a few seconds to breathe making sure that I was totally clam and turned to him. He looked concerned but there was no fear in his eyes for which I was grateful before I could get a word out he had me in a hug that I returned, it was comforting but it was more like a concerned brother hug than anything else, he let me go and pulled me towards where Emma was now sitting on the rock. I knew she had a cut on her head but I also saw that she was missing her jacket and her shirt was torn, she looked shocked and a little afraid but when she saw us she jumped off the rock a flew in to my arms.

"Thank you Ember I don't know what they would have down" she was crying now and I held her close comforting her.

"It wasn't only me" I said and smiled at Shane who smiled back, I decided then that he was an ok guy and a friend that I could trust.

"Em what happened" Shane asked her, she stiffened but let go of me to turn to him I could see she was shivering so I took my jacket off and gave it to her because I didn't even really need it. she smiled at me and I held her close, she like everyone else had become a really good friend to me and her and Daniel where becoming more and more like a couple each day, which Seth was freaking out about but I would normally laugh it off and say he needed to let it go which he didn't, after all she was his only niece.

"I was walking to the beach and the next thing I know they were calling me and I ignored them but they caught up, they started talking about Daniel and what a little pussy he was but I told them they were assholes and to leave me alone the then one of them ripped my jacket off and I started running they caught up to me hear and tore my shirt that when I screamed and hit the one, the other one hit me giving me the cut I have now and I screamed again and then you guys where here and you had them flying all over the place" she looked at me when she said the last part and I just hung my head and sighed, I knew they wanted answers I really couldn't give them.

"How did you do that anyway Ember I mean you stopped them from moving" I looked up again at Shane, he didn't looked upset if anything he had a smile on his face.

"I don't know I'll have to ask my mom now let's see your head I take first aid back home" I smiled at her and she turned to me, I tore a piece off her already ruined shirt and cleaned the cut but when I removed it the cut was gone I looked at her confused for about a minute when Shane dumped my in the shoulder "The cut is gone" he was then also staring and then staring at me "ok now we really have to go talk to my mom lets head back" they both nodded although Emma looked a little confused. Join the club

It took us ten minutes to get back to Leah's house where I knew everyone would be for the once a week pack supper, everyone who knew about the secret went, they didn't really notice us until Leah saw us and the state her daughter was in, she was talking to Seth so when she gasped he also turned to see what was happening, they literally ran over to us. Leah took Emma and Seth took me into the house Shane just followed behind, I didn't know why Seth was making such a big deal over me I was completely fine. When we got in a saw my mom my dad Michael, Paul and his imprint Rachael sitting around laughing about something but the room went sober when we walked in I held up my hands so they wouldn't all jump to conclusions and in the process I used my freaky power again to make them sit down again, I dropped my hands and they were able to move again. My mom and Michael shared a look and I knew they knew something.

"Ok what do you know about all this" they sighed and with one look at each other decided that Michael would take this one.

"Look kid-" I laughed and he stopped talking

"Sorry its kid of funny when you are almost my age and calling me kid" he just rolled his eyes but smiled.

"What you just did is something a 'witch' can do, now every 'witch' is born with one main power and then she or he can perform other ones with a few spells and that takes years to learn and much to my own delight" he looked back at my mom who just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms she looked kind of irritated at him "you have my power which is awesome" he looked like a child on Christmas day.

"Wait I thought you said you guys are born with one main power" Shane asked and Michael nodded but him and Emma looked confused and I knew what they were thinking but maybe the gift included me being able to heal people.

"Michael can you heal people" I asked carefully,

"No I can only move objects with my mind why?" I took a deep breath and smiled at him

"When Emma was hurt back on the beach I tried cleaning it only when I removed the cloth the cut was gone" as I was talking Michaels eyes went wide and looked shocked, I heard my mom whisper 'no' and then she stood up and did the last thing I would expect from her she picked up a knife and cut the full length of her forearm Embry tried to get up but something or someone was holding them down I suspected it was Michael.

"Heal me" I looked at her like she was crazy but she looked serious, the blood was flowing from her arm freely now as I just looked at her "Do it" she shoved her arm at me and I looked at it thinking healing thoughts which seemed to work, the blood stopped flowing and the cut started to close, in a few seconds it was gone just like I wanted it to be. I looked at her arm and the room was so quite you could hear a pin drop.

"Natasha you knew this could happen" Michael said calmly his face was like a closed book now and so was my moms, I couldn't read either of their expressions not even their eyes betrayed them.

"I know I was just hoping she wouldn't be the one"

"What do you mean the one" before anyone could answer me Daniel came flying in to the room, at first I thought he was here for Emma but he walked right up to me, I could see the hurt in her eyes and I was mad at him for putting it there after what she just went through but then he opened his mouth.

"Ember my mom's been in a serious car crash"

**So what do you guys think of the chapter? Let me know **

**To all my loving readers and the awesome few who have reviewed on my story you guy's rock and this story really couldn't be possible without you guys. **

**Kimber light**


End file.
